Empire of Darkness
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: Delve into the Empire of Darkness as we follow the life of Lord Vader and his family. Lord Vader is married to Padme Amidala and together they have four children. Lord Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith. His son becomes his Apprentice as he trains him to become the next Dark Lord. This is Rated M for sexual scenes and violence. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, PENDING EVENTUAL REWRITE...
1. Pilot

**Rating: This is Rated M for Mature Audiences only. If you aren't eighteen and can't or aren't supposed to read descriptive sex scenes or deal with descriptive violent scenes then turn back, otherwise... enjoy!**

 **Empire of Darkness: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Lord Vader's Palace,** **Imperial City**

The alarm sounded on the chrono on the table next to the Dark Lord's bed and he shut it off with the Force. He didn't have to look at the chrono to know it was six in the morning, he had to wake up and get ready to go meditate as he usually did since it was usually his only time for himself. Having a beautiful wife, four children, trillions of men and women under his command and being the number two in charge of the Galactic Empire doesn't leave him much time for himself.

He groaned as he threw the blankets off himself and sat up as he slid his legs off the bed and slowly sat up and made his way to the refresher. He turned the lights on using the Force and shut the door, he looked at himself in the mirror as he turned the shower on using the Force as well as the water faucet on the sink.

His blue eyes were shining bright and his long hair was a mess but he would be taking a shower and it'd get messy anyway. He splashed the water in his face and then brushed his teeth and went the bathroom. He took off his underwear and stepped into the steaming hot shower, nothing like really hot or really cold water to wake you up when you'd rather be sleeping in on a Sunday morning but he couldn't.

He relaxed as the water splashed against him waking him up as he stood still letting the water hit him and run down his body. It felt nice, he missed it, Executor's shower just wasn't the same but then again the Executor wasn't really a Palace, it was just a ginormous starship, a flying city, if you will.

He cleaned himself, shampooed and conditioned his hair, used the body wash and ended the shower as he dried off and dried his hair as he changed into his clothes. He had no need to wear his uniform today, he'd be around the city and while he is home, he could just wear comfortable clothing. He just wore sleep pants and his cloak, he had no need for a shirt, its not like anyone here never saw his bare chest.

He left the bathroom and looked to his bed where Padme was still sleeping, he smiled and walked out of the master bedroom and entered the turbolift as he took it down to his private floor, the floor where he could do his work undisturbed. The Palace had well over a thousand different floors, it was bigger than the Executor, or at least just as big but it was way too big for him to use every floor and every room. Hide and seek for the kids was murder, they had to find each other through the Force, cheaters...

The turbolift stopped at the 543rd floor and the door opened as he stepped out and walked to his meditation chamber, it was the only room that he could sit peacefully in and just draw on the Force and meditate. He was never good at meditation but he learned a lot from it, patience being one thing.

He was about to enter the room when he sensed someone inside, it didn't make sense as he discovered who it was but he opened the chamber doors and walked in and smiled as he sat across from him and crossed his legs.

"Hey, dad." The little five year old voice said, he didn't even open his eyes, he just remained seated.

"Hey, Cade." Vader replied as he closed his eyes and began to meditate with Cade, his youngest son. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." He replied and Vader smirked as he found it funny. When he was five he loathed having to meditate, he was never much of a sleeper and was usually always up early but it was required that all youngling's learn to meditate and he was a youngling and had to follow the rules. Cade however doesn't have too since he doesn't go to the Sith Academy, yet.

"Why not? Bad dream?" Vader asked as he silenced the outside world and banished his thoughts as he just focused on his breathing and kept his ears open as he spoke with his youngest son, his youngest child.

"No, I just kept rolling over and couldn't sleep." Cade replied in a monotone voice. He was the opposite of Vader in many respects but a lot like him in other ways, as well. "So, I came here and put myself in a trance to help me rest."

"Do you do this often?" Vader asked amused, he was rarely here and when he was, he rarely used the meditation chambers.

"Every now and again." Was the reply, he was like Vader in that respect, a man with very few words to say or boy, in his case.

"I see." Vader said as he joined his son in meditation as he let everything out through the Force as today would mostly be a day of relaxation and not a stressful day, like most are. "Then, I will join you and we'll meditate together."

* * *

Vader calmed himself and was satisfied with his morning meditation, a couple of hours later he opened his eyes. Cade was still meditating but Vader thought he had enough, it seemed as though he was searching the Force for answers like the Jedi used to do. It was a waste of time because by the time you got your answers, assuming you got any, it would be too late and events have already come and passed and you'd simply be reacting. The Sith use the Force to do their bidding, it is a tool, the Jedi work with it, they comply by its wishes, or so they say but the Sith don't.

"That is enough meditation, Cade." Vader said as he stood and walked to the door, "you must be hungry by now?"

Cade agreed as he opened his eyes and joined his father as they exited the chamber and walked back to the turbo lift to go to the main residence, or what they use as the main residence on the top five floors. "I am, I could eat a Rancor."

"I bet you could, I was always that hungry at your age." Vader agreed as they took the ride up. "Did you get your answers?"

"What answers?" Cade asked as he looked up at his father, he was much larger than he was and he wished that he would one day be as tall and large.

"Whatever it was you were searching for." Vader replied knowing full well what it was, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"No." Cade simply replied, almost disappointed.

"The future is always uncertain, you can't search the Force and get all of your answers." Vader said answering his search but without telling him he knew what he was specifically searching for. "Every decision you make, or don't make changes the future. Same with everyone in the universe, the future isn't etched in durasteel. Not to mention, where is the fun in that if the future was set in durasteel? You have to live life, one day at a time. You are only five, you have your whole life ahead of you, Cade. Don't waste it."

Cade seemed to understand what his father was trying to tell him and he nodded as the turbolift reached the main residence and they exited the lift and walked to the kitchen. There are hundreds throughout the whole Palace but this is the main family kitchen, where they go to eat as a family, especially during the week and when Vader is home.

"Luke, you're up early." Vader said upon seeing his eldest, eleven year old son rummaging through the refrigerator as if his life depended on it.

"Hey, dad." Luke said as he looked to his father then back to what he was doing. "Cade, I didn't realize anyone else was up."

"Well, Cade and I were awake for quite a while." Vader replied as he walked closer to his son and held the fridge door open as he peered in as well, they have their own staff and cooks but Vader liked to cook every now and again. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know." Luke replied as he pursued his way through moving the food out of the way to see what lied behind. The fridge was full, as usual and there was too much stuff in it. "What about pancakes?"

"Cade?" Vader asked as he seemed to think pancakes sounded good and Cade agreed with a nod. "Pancakes it is, and people say that I can't be democratic."

"Only the Rebels say that." A feminine voice said from behind the trio and they instantly knew who it was, Padme.

"Yeah, well what do they know?" Vader asked with an amused smile as he turned to see his wife who always appeared to be beautiful, even though she just woke up but when she especially wore her red Sith night robe and allowed her wavy messy hair to flow freely, she was even more attractive as she was herself and not what she wanted people to picture her as. "Anyone who thinks democracy works on a galactic scale with millions of different planets, millions of different species and millions of different problems is a fool. Even more foolish for having the Jedi lead with them..."

"Well that is one of the reasons why the Republic fell," Padme replied with a smile.

"When you're right, you're right." Vader replied as he placed his hands on Padme's face and tilted her head back as he leaned in for a kiss. "Care to join us for some pancakes?" He whispered against her lips.

"As long as you don't burn the Palace down-" Padme said but Vader pulled back and she stopped talking.

"Hey! That was you!" Vader reminded her. "You decided that you knew how to cook and forgot the eggs were cooking until the smoke detectors went off and the sprinkler system kicked in! You, wife, are great in many things, cooking however is not one of them."

Padme didn't reply, she remembered clearly and just smiled in return. "Okay, Dark Lord of the Sith, you win this round. I just hope you don't make yourself look foolish."

"Well, the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military cooking food for his wife and children, that already makes me look foolish." Vader rebutted, his people wouldn't believe that he cooks, they barely believe he has feelings other than hatred and anger. "They however only see the monster I portray myself to be, not this version of me."

"Enough of the banter!" Luke exclaimed with his hands in the air for emphasis. "I'm starving here!"

Vader and Padme glared at their eldest son and smiled amusedly.

"Oh, dare son, why didn't you say so?" Vader sarcastically replied rolling his eyes as he set the pan on the stove and removed the pancake mix from the pantry as he started to cook. "We can't let His Royal pain in the ass starve now, can we?"

"Nope, we can not." Luke said even though he knew his father was pulling his leg.

"Well, maybe you can learn a thing or two from Cade." Vader replied as Cade just sat there in silence waiting patiently as he played a hologame that Vader didn't know. "It's called patience and even silence. Both of which are always good."

"Patience? Really? You are the least patient person that I know!" Luke said being his normal melodramatic self.

Vader merely raised his right eyebrow as he watched the pancakes closely, he couldn't let them burn or the Palace not after what Padme said. "Maybe, but that is at work. This is home life and I definitely have time when I get to be home."

"Your never home." Luke whispered and Vader agreed, he wasn't home much at least not as much as he wished he could be.

"I know." Vader said as he walked over to his son and sat down next to him as he finally got to talk about what he knew bothered his children, Cade included. "I am sorry about not being home more, but there are other responsibilities and duties that fall to me. I am the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, I am the Dark Lord of the Sith and I am the Second-in-Command of the Galactic Empire, then of course I am a father of four great children, a husband and a son. I wish I could be home more but I have to be visible, I have to strike fear in the enemies hearts and I have to end the pitiful Rebellion. The Rebellion is trying to tear apart everything the Empire stands for, they are trying to destroy who we are and I can't allow that to happen.

"I know that you four and your mother have to suffer with me gone but it can't be helped right now. I take my free time and I spend all the time I could with you five but it's not easy, Luke." Vader continued and sighed as he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I don't want you to feel like I am choosing my job over you but it is more than a job, it is who we are. You are the third in line for the throne, you'll understand soon enough what I have to go through but right now, I want you to be a kid. Don't worry about me, I know that you miss me but I miss you guys more but I need you to be strong when I'm not here. Besides me, you are the Man of the Palace and you need to be strong, for me."

Luke understood and leaned over to his father as he wrapped his little eleven year old arms around his chest and held him tight, Vader reciprocated with his much larger arms and he pulled Luke closer, "I just miss you, dad." Vader always welcomed a hug, even from Luke. Sith aren't supposed to be mushy but he'll learn in time and Vader won't complain.

"I miss you too, Luke but I am here today and I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow but today will be family day." Vader promised and then his comlink started to chirp away, Vader sighed as he grabbed it and answered it, "What is it!" He shouted knowing it wasn't the Emperor, they have their own secure comlinks and this one wasn't it.

"Lllloorrrd Vader, sir..." An obviously young Officer spoke, everyone knew not to disturb the Dark Lord when he had the day off yet he did. "We received... the... intelligence report you asked about..."

"Well, leave it on my desk!" Vader angrily replied, that could've waited until tomorrow, it was only a simple intelligence report. "Bother me again on my day off and you'll be fried bantha steak." The kids may not have understood what that meant but his crew did, he liked to Force choke and Force lightning his enemies and his Officers that happened to piss him off or tell him something he didn't want to hear.

"We're not little you know, no need to speak in riddles." Cade said as he kept his eyes on his game, Vader merely smiled as he looked to his little five year old son.

 _Not little? Speak for yourself..._

"Oh?" Vader simply replied amusedly as he waited for Cade to tell him what he meant, _let's see if you are as smart as you think you are..._

"You obviously meant that you would Force lightning him to the nine Corellian hells." Cade never ceased to amaze his father, once he thought he knew him well enough, he was thrown a curve ball and Cade surprised him again.

"Well, I wasn't speaking in riddles." Vader corrected him after he laughed at his son's choice of words. "When I am done executing someone with Force lightning they literally look like fried bantha steak, the smoke rises, the smell is well... different but they're just as fried, nonetheless."

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Luke shouted as he stood up and walked to the door, "I was hungry and now I'm not!"

"Well, maybe you should go cry about it." Cade said unsympathetically as he never took his eyes off of his game, Padme and Vader were about to laugh uncontrollably but refrained from doing so, they couldn't do that in front of Luke and definitely not Cade.

"Cade, be nice to your brother. " Padme scolded the boy then turned her attention to Luke. "Luke, stop being a drama queen. You didn't have to wait here, you know we would've called you when breakfast was ready and we know your appetite is stronger than that, you eat in that nasty bedroom of yours and that room smells worse than a fried corpse."

"Well, we can't all be perfectionists..." Luke sarcastically remarked with his hands in the air.

"Enough!" Vader shouted to his obviously troubled son as everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him with his eyes glowing a starkly orangey red in contrast to the red room, they almost matched in color. "Sit down and keep your mouth shut if you have nothing nice to say."

Luke's face turned red as he was horrified, as he normally was when his father was like this and he went and sat down back in his seat.

Vader turned his attention back to cooking and the pancakes were perfect, he shut the stove off and prepared breakfast as Padme got the plates and they served breakfast to the boys and to themselves.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, the three didn't like to see Vader like that and he didn't like to act like that either but it couldn't be helped. It was time for Luke to learn the ways of the Sith and stop acting like the whiny little brat he was acting like and today proved just that, it was time for him to bring Luke with him to work and delve him into the Imperial Sith Order. He was the Dark Lord and usually doesn't take Apprentices, he already did before but since assuming his positions, he didn't have the time. He was waiting to teach Luke and take him as his first Apprentice in a long time, he didn't want to do it but he was old enough and he would have to learn.

He would rather teach him, himself rather than have the other Sith Masters or Sith Lords teach him. They weren't as forgiving, and he truly wasn't either but Luke is his son and he is his responsibility as the first born and eldest son. One day the Empire would be Vader's and then it would belong to Luke and Luke needed to know everything just as Vader has learned over the years. It wasn't going to be pretty but the Sith were never known for their beauty, they may be good looking but that isn't the point. The Sith are cruel, unforgiving and show no mercy. You have to be strong and you have to know pain, anger and hatred and there is only one way to learn that after living a privileged life such as Luke and the other children have.

Vader was quiet as he was sitting in his office on his private floor as Padme entered his office, she knew this day would come and after his outburst earlier, she knew it was time and dreaded it but it was inevitable.

"Hey," she said as she stood behind her husband and placed her hands on his bare shoulders as she massaged them. Vader stopped typing away on his holographic keyboard as he sighed, heavily.

"You know what I have to do." He said, sounding disturbed by it.

"Its his heritage, you can't deny someone their heritage." Padme replied as Vader leaned back all the way while sitting in his chair to look up at his wife as she looked down at him, he looked surprised.

"Really? I thought that you'd be dreading this more than me." He said.

Padme removed her hands from his shoulders and turned his spinning chair around and sat on his lap facing him.

"You are the Dark Lord of the Sith." She reminded him as she jabbed her right index finger into his chest. "Our children are all very strong Force-sensitive children. They are the future. You can't deny them that and neither can I. I may not like how everything works, I may not like how they may change but they are kids and can't remain that way forever. They will grow and become better or maybe even worse, but our job as parents is to guide them the best we can. Once they grow and become adults though, they are their own Masters and have to make decisions for themselves. They may not have a choice as to what their role will be, but they will have a choice in how they live as people... as Sith. Look at us, I may not be a Sith but I am married to the most powerful one in the universe and look at our life. They can have the same thing, if they want it."

Vader thought about what she said and it made sense, she was right. He smiled as he placed his hands on either side of her head and pulled her down to him as their lips collided and were eagerly wanting each other like the negative and positive side of a magnet, they couldn't do anything but attract one another.

Vader knew since the moment he laid eyes on the woman on her home planet of Naboo that she would be his, that is what happens when a Sith claims his mate. The woman can't do anything, she could resist but eventually she would cave and learns her place. If the Sith happens to be a woman, she could claim a male mate for herself as well. Both cases are the same and that is how the Sith see themselves, the strong lead and those without the Force follow or do as they're told or they're made to suffer unless they're not worth it and are killed.

Padme resented Vader when he claimed her, regardless of how attracted she was to him, that wasn't the point. The point was she was taken against her will and she wouldn't give in to his demands, to his fantasies. But he didn't force her to do anything, he was patient and understanding, he didn't care about sex and he didn't try to force her to have sex with him. He talked to her and they got to know each other and her fate was forever in his hands. She was his and he was hers and they got married shortly thereafter and a year later, Luke and Leia were born.

Their love for one another only got stronger over the years and Vader let Padme leave of her own accord to visit her family and her planet. Her family tried to get her to stay with them and were flabbergasted when she refused and told them that she loved the man. They were certain she was brainwashed but she called for her guard detail which was always nearby in case she needed them and they came to her rescue and returned her home, she never went back to Naboo after that.

She couldn't explain how she felt for the man and he couldn't explain how he felt for her.

There were no words for their love, they were just meant to be, it was the will of the Force.

Vader stood as he shrugged off his cloak and carried Padme over to the sofa on the otherside of the room which converted into a bed for this very purpose as he used the Force to remove the cushions and Force pulled the bed out.

"Really? The kids are up and about!" Padme stated as a matter-of-fact as Vader smirked and looked to the door as the red light next to it turned green and a vacuum sucking sound was heard as the door was sealed shut.

"Now we can continue undisturbed, they can take care of themselves." Vader said as he laid Padme down on the bed with her legs spread as Vader was in between and she removed her night robe; Vader ripped her shirt off her and started to attack her neck with his lips and tongue.

His warm breath was overwhelming Padme as it always did as he breathed against her neck and she moaned to the sensation her husband was causing. Thirteen years together and they still acted like horny teenagers and neither wanted to lose their passion, _peace is a lie, there is only passion._ That was Vader's favorite line of the Sith Code and he took advantage of it as he manipulated it to his will.

"I love you." He whispered against her neck as he removed her silk red pants and then her panties. He couldn't do it fast enough, he ended up ripping both of them off. What did he care?

He removed his own sleep pants and his underwear as he smiled and spread Padme's legs further as he looked to her and dived his lips and tongue to her other set of lips and she screamed in joy, only making Vader hotter.

"I..." She couldn't finish her response as she moaned some more but eventually spit it out. "...love you too." Her legs were spread and Vader was taking advantage of her weakness as he has for the last thirteen years. His touch sent shivers down her spine, his lips made her melt, his touch and his lips together made her his and he reveled in the power.

The smell of hot sweaty sex was in the air as they were both sweating before Vader even began but his eyes glowed like the suns of Tatooine and Padme had to admit to herself that she liked this side of her husband. They were both dominant personalities and their personalities collided at first, but they each learned to coexist and Padme allowed Vader to be the dominant one in bed, she enjoyed it immensely, she enjoyed being Sith-handled.

Padme was always a screamer and the office walls were sound-proofed, as was the Master Bedroom to ensure they got their privacy and that the kids couldn't hear their marital affairs in action. Vader had to admit that he enjoyed the screams, the moans, the pleasure, the power that he has over her, he held her sanity in his hands and tongue and he pushed that to the limits.

He had nothing to do today and being with his wife, now, that was worth it. It made everything he had to do for the Empire, worth it. It made his time away from his family, his wife, worth it.

Vader was done tormenting his wife as he worked his lips and tongue away from the lower lips and up to Padme's breasts as he maneuvered his knees under Padme's spread bent knees and got comfortable as he worked his way into Padme. He thrust himself inside her, slowly as he sucked on Padme's right breast as he handled her left with his hand.

The wetness of Padme was always an additional turn on, it told him that he still had his magic, that he still had his passion over Padme and that their love hasn't wavered.

It was only twenty minutes from when he started and he had no intention of ending this early or too soon and he wasn't going too but he also didn't want her to have a heart attack as he tortured her slowly.

He worked his magic on Padme as Padme continued to scream but Vader gave no mercy, it wasn't in his vocabulary and Sith give no mercy. He worked slowly into Padme and thrust in and out at an agonizingly slow pace as his cock was fully extended inside her and knew exactly where to go as he has many times before but he knew her well enough and never had sex the same way twice. You have to spice things up as a couple but this was unexpected but very welcomed.

Padme continued to moan and rarely stopped but when she did, Vader thrust into her again and again, forcing himself inside of her and taking no prisoners. He started to pick up the pace and Padme screamed louder and louder and Vader reveled in the noise as he planted his lips over Padme's and worked his tongue into her mouth and muffled her screams.

Padme was tiny in comparison to Vader, he was over six feet two inches and weighed close to two hundred and fifty pounds of pure lean muscle and she was only five feet four inches and barely weighed a hundred and twenty pounds, soaking wet.

He was the tall, handsome, dark stranger that she always saw in her dreams. The one who would come to her and sweep her off her feet, just as she always dreamt but never thought would actually happen. Fairy tales didn't exist, until they did. She may have been scornful at first, but that was the first time that she was forced to do something whether or not she actually wanted to do it, didn't matter. She couldn't just let her dream man control her, she had to set down her ground rules and they were met and she couldn't any happier and neither could he.

One of the main ground rules was to be open with one another, tell each other everything no matter what. There could be no secrets between them, they both agreed. Another was to put each other first, when possible. Obviously if Vader is in the middle of a mission, that is one thing, the rule was to put each other first when they were together and their children were taken care of. The last of the ground rules was to let the children decide how to live their lives, they were all destined to be Sith but besides their occupation, they had to let their children choose their own path, decide how they wanted to live and to let them without forcing them to change.

In the thirteen years since the ground rules were agreed upon, they haven't been broken once.

Vader was ready to finish for now as he picked up the speed and pounded into her with all of his weight and strength nearly breaking her in half, she screamed louder than she did the whole time as he comes into her and she orgasmed at the same time for the third time as he slowed the pace as he slowly withdrew. They were both drenched in sweat as he kissed her one last time passionately before rolling next to her and lying on his back.

"Wow, that was... amazing." He finally said as he looked to her with her legs still spread as she was too sore to move, for the moment.

"Thirteen years, and I still haven't gotten used to this." She admitted with a smile as she let her breasts and naked body hang out in the open, there were no covers in sight and they were alone together. Seeing each other naked was nothing they haven't seen before and was something they loved to see.

"Neither have I." Vader admitted as well, "I don't get why spouses cheat on each other, they must not be very good in bed if they do."

Padme laughed as she sat up and looked down at her husband, "well not everyone could be like us."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Vader and Padme were reclothed as they went back to being parents and went to find their children. Vader had no problem finding them through the Force and he summoned them all to the family living room to see what they wanted to do while they were together as a family.

Vader and Padme sat on one sofa as the children sat across from them on the other, the sofa like most furniture in the Palace was Sithly red. Sithly red is a darker shade of red that they named Sithly red because red is the color of the Sith, the color of the Dark Side. It's really just a tad bit darker than the crimson blade of the Imperial Sith lightsaber. Between them was a black table that had a holonet computer on it as well as a holoprojector for watching holomovies or playing hologames.

"It's noon now, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Vader asked bluntly, everyone was used to it. He had no real time for small talk and wasn't a fan of speaking between the lines.

"I was planning on going to Jessie's." Jaina, the third born child and second daughter said in her eight year old voice.

"Jessie?" Vader asked believing it to be a boy, it could be either.

"Relax, its one of her friends from the Academy, she is a little eight year old girl too." Padme informed him as his temperature decreased from the dangerous levels it was getting too.

"And where does this Jessie live, at the Academy?" Vader asked knowing that all Sith Acolytes such as all of his children except for Cade are required to live at the Academy but on most weekends, they are allowed to visit with their parents but they can't leave Imperial Center unless they request authorization and are granted permission. The Skywalker children however, are allowed to live at home but most Acolytes aren't children of the Dark Lord and can't just leave after their classes are over.

"Yes, but she is at home with her family now and she lives here in Imperial City." Jaina said in her little innocent voice that Vader couldn't deny that he loved, it was too innocent but wouldn't last that way forever especially not with her brown eyes that are like Padme's and her blond hair like his, she was going to be trouble.

"If that is what you want to do, fine but I don't want to hear you complain that you never get to hang out with your dear old dad." Vader said before correcting himself. "Or dear young dad, I should say."

"I won't." She replied without realizing the hurt she caused her father but he didn't show it.

"Very well, go have your guard detail bring you there but I want you home by dinner tonight." Vader warned her. "Don't be late, little lady."

She beamed as she smiled and ran over to kiss her daddy on the cheek and hugged her mother as she ran off to go to her friends house. Padme was a bit jealous and glared at Vader who looked back at her, smiled and shrugged.

"What about you, Leia?" Vader asked as he turned his attention back to his children.

"I was going to go to the Academy and hang out with my friends, we're planning on meeting up and heading to the mega-mall. If that is alright with you, Dark Lord." Leia said sarcastically with a smile and she was a carbon copy of her mother, younger of course but the same face, same eyes, same hair, same personality.

"Well, if you don't complain about me never being around either then go for it but I still want you home for dinner, or else." He warned her and she knew better than to be late, she did it before and her training and classwork was borderline torture. "You remember what happened last time and I don't want to send Imperial Guards after you, you want to act grown up then act it."

"You know you can trust me..." She replied as she jumped up and hugged her parents at the same time with one arm looped around Padme and the other Vader.

"If you say so." Was Vader's response as he rolled his eyes. "Cade?"

"I am staying in my room and playing on the holonet, all day." He simply said in his grown up little five year old voice, he acts way too old for his young age.

"Very well, get to it." Vader allowed as Cade nodded and excused himself as he made his way to the turbolift and up to his room. "Luke, we saved you for last because we need to talk."

Luke didn't say anything but he wasn't surprised by what happened this morning but he wasn't expecting what his father told him next.

"You are no longer an Acolyte, you are now a Sith Apprentice." Vader said proudly but didn't exactly look proud, as an Acolyte they learn what it means to become a Sith but they don't realize how difficult it is and the Academy doesn't teach them that, they don't want to discourage their Acolytes.

"Really!?" He exclaimed but exclaimed it as a question rather than just an exclamation.

"Really." Vader confirmed with a smile, a fake one, he didn't really want to put his son through what he went through but he had too.

"Who's going to be my Master?" He asked as he sat at the edge of his seat, he looked as if he was about to fall.

"I am." Vader said looking down at the floor, he wasn't sure how his son would react but he nearly pounced on him and knocked Vader back as he hugged his father.

"When do we start?" He asked excitedly with his blue eyes shining bright reminding Vader of his time as a youth before he became an Apprentice at the age of seven. The Sith'ari though is naturally going to begin training before the average Force-sensitive child, even those as powerful as the Skywalker children.

"Tomorrow, take today and do as you please but tomorrow we board the Executor and we dive right into work and you will see why I have to be away as much as I do." Vader promised and Luke's smile disappeared as he was deep in thought but he seemed to reach his conclusion as he nodded and looked to his father as their blue eyes met and he smiled again.

"I love you, dad." He said hugging his father again as he stood. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Vader and Padme remained seated on the sofa until Luke was gone and he sighed.

"Too bad that excitement won't last long. I don't know how he'll react when we begin training and he sees what we have to do, but seeing corpses is all apart of the job and we learn to live with it." Vader said out loud but wasn't really directing it to Padme. "I just hope he doesn't start to hate me, I don't know if I can live with my children hating me and hating what we do."

"Enough of that!" Padme said placing her right hand on Vader's left cheek and forcing him to look at her. "Training isn't easy, he will learn and he will be happy that you are his Master. No one gets to have the Dark Lord himself train them, it is an honor and he will come to see things the way we see them. The Empire, you, only kill and instill fear in those that want nothing more than to tear us apart because of who we are and what we stand for. They kill innocents and you kill them. Law is law and it doesn't matter if you like it, you have to follow it or else there are consequences and although we may be above the law, they aren't! The Empire has brought stability-"

Vader stopped her there by raising his hand and placing his index finger over Padme's mouth.

"I know what the Empire did and I know what we do is right." Vader reminded her, the Empire was what the fractured galaxy needed and the Empire brought it, they may use some unconventional methods but strength is needed and you need a strong leader who will make the hard calls, no matter how tough they may be. "I am just concerned about the training I have to put Luke through. Anger, pain and hatred is the way of the Dark Side, it is the way of the Sith. Training to become a Sith isn't easy, it is grueling and it causes you to break in order for you to learn your full potential. He is a good kid, he won't be the same next weekend."

"I am well aware, but he is in good hands." Padme assured him as she smiled and stood and sat on his lap. "You can do this, I have faith in your abilities and expertise."

"Well, that makes one of us." Vader replied with a smile as their lips descended upon one another again.

* * *

 **This is obviously an AU where the Sith control the galaxy through the Galactic Empire! We don't follow the Canon or Legends timeline and therefore events didn't happen the way they did as we know it.**

 **I won't tell you much about the story, everything will be revealed when the time is right. I don't want to dump everything on you at once.**

 **Chapter 2 should be up soon and it will delve into the World of the Galactic Empire, give it a couple of days. I already have it mostly done but don't want to put it up too quick, I want to read feedback before posting it!**

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Master and Apprentice

**Rating: This is Rated M for Mature Audiences only. If you aren't eighteen and can't or aren't supposed to read descriptive sex scenes or deal with descriptive violent scenes then turn back, otherwise... enjoy!**

 **Empire of Darkness: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Lord Vader's Palace, Imperial City**

The alarm sounded at 05:30 the following morning, he needed to get a jump start this morning and that meant that he had to wake up earlier than usual. Monday is the start of the work week for most people and Vader wasn't an exception to that rule although he has no set work schedule and his work consists of overseeing his Sith Army and the Imperial Military. It isn't an easy job but he has gotten used to it over the last decade and he has become a professional at it.

Today however, is unlike all days before it. Luke is to be his Apprentice and now he had to expose his son to the real world and not the guarded secure world that he created for Luke and the rest of his family. He endured the brutality of the real world and he endured the harsh reality of life in order for his children and wife to live like the royalty they are.

The strong rule, the strong lead and he is as strong as they come and even with all of the pressure on his shoulders, training Luke to become like him is overwhelming. He isn't going to be the same child, he isn't going to be the whiny little melodramatic eleven year old boy that he presently is. He will be a Sith Apprentice and one day will be the Dark Lord of the Sith as his father takes over as Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

The Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of everything, he commands the Sith Army in military operations and he commands the Imperial Military but he delegates those responsibilities to his Dark Lord.

The Emperor is the Head of State and Head of Government, he is the law, he is the Empire, there is no higher power in the universe over the Emperor.

The Emperor is required to be a Sith Lord, the strongest shall lead and that usually is the Dark Lord who rises to become Emperor when the Emperor dies or steps down.

The Dark Lord commands and oversees the Sith Army and the Imperial Military, he answers only to the Emperor and only the Emperor can overrule him but he doesn't, publicly.

The Dark Lord is the Second-in-Command of the Empire and does more than just command and oversee the Sith Army and the Imperial Military, he also enforces the Emperors will.

The Dark Lord is the voice of the Emperor, the hand of the Emperor and the eyes and ears of the Emperor.

The Dark Lord serves the Emperor but also serves the Empire, he wants nothing more than for the Empire to succeed and wants nothing more than to please the Emperor through his service as the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord serves in negotiations as he is the most feared man in the Empire, possibly only next to the Emperor who himself should be feared but as the Dark Lord is the embodiment of the Dark Side, he speaks for the Empire and can make treaties on behalf of the Empire.

Vader learned this as he was groomed by the then Dark Lord, Darth Sidious. He was tortured and suffered greatly to become the man, the Sith he is, but he didn't complain. He didn't ask for mercy or forgiveness, instead he thrived on the pain and asked for more. The Sith crave pain, crave it even more when they force others to suffer the pain.

Anger, hatred and pain are the ways of the Dark Side and without the three you can't successfully be one with the Dark Side. The trick though is to control it and use it as a tool, if it controls you then you will be killed as it would be determined that you aren't strong enough to become a Sith and therefore aren't worthy to serve as such.

Over the years though, the Imperial Sith Order has learned how to weed out those that wouldn't be able to make it as Sith and instead of becoming Sith Apprentices, they become Dark Side Adepts and serve minor roles and perform menial tasks for the Sith Masters, Sith Lords and the Dark Lord himself.

Very few of the Acolytes are chosen to become Apprentices for this very reason, if they don't pass their trials then they are relocated to another Sith Academy where they learn their assigned role, others have the choice of their role.

Only those that strong in the Dark Side and possess enough raw Force power are chosen to become Apprentices and when they complete their training, if they complete it, they are promoted to Knights.

Knights usually work alone but some work in pairs or small groups depending on their role and function as Sith Knights. Some perform as Warriors where they lead their troops into battle with their troops being human clones in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Some perform as negotiators as they settle disputes between planets and governments with or without aggressive negotiations.

* * *

Vader looked at himself once more in the mirror as he sighed and turned away, he made his way out of the refresher and back into his bedroom as he sat on the bed and looked to Padme who was already awake. She smiled and reached her hand out as Vader took it in his and squeezed gently.

"We have to go, I don't know how long we'll be gone." Vader said as a matter-of-fact, the intelligence report that he was informed of yesterday would decide that.

"Just be safe and take care of Luke, be easy on him." Padme replied in her gentle voice that was always soothing to Vader, even when she was angry which only made it more soothing. He nodded.

"I will be safe, as always and you know I will take care of Luke but I can't promise to be easy on him." Vader said as he looked down at Padme's hand; he didn't have to say anything more she knew the turmoil he was going through, only the second time he ever went through this in his lifetime.

The first was when he gave himself to the Dark Side and lashed out with everything he had and killed hundreds of people in a nearby village, they were slaughtered and never stood a chance. They never saw it coming.

"Right, just keep in mind that he is a little..." Padme stopped after a moment as she thought about the right word to use, she was thinking emotional but that wasn't it. _What's the right word?_ "...fragile." She decided. "You can't expect him to change overnight and if you do expect that then you will be disappointed and you can't take your anger out on him for being the boy we raised. All that I am saying is be patient with him, he will be a mighty Sith Lord one day, but that day won't be tomorrow or the day after that."

Vader smiled as he pulled her hand to his lips as he pressed his lips against the back of her right hand. He let her hand go and stood up, "I know." He walked to the door and turned before opening it, "I love you."

Padme smiled as her emotions ran wild through her, his simple touch sent shivers down her spine, it made her heart melt. His kiss, his gentle, warm, soft lips touching her skin, it made _her_ melt. It took her will and destroyed it, it made her heart burst, it made her mind go blank and she belonged to him. He was all she craved and she would do anything he said, it was almost as if she was under his control but she knew he would never encroach on her mind like that and he knew he didn't have too. Then hearing him say those three words, it made everything inside of her crumble, just like the power of his tender kiss.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile that blinded him, her happiness, her beautiful essence it destroyed the Sith within him. Not the Dark Side, but his will to do what he must, he was weak before her but only around her and if anyone else had that kind of control over him, he would slaughter them without mercy and without thinking twice.

Every Sith is allowed one, one mate and she was his.

She was his lifeboat, she was his to control.

She was his one escape from his veneer as the Dark Lord that kills without thinking, the monster that enslaves the galaxy and commands to do his bidding.

The weak serve, the strong command, there is no other way.

The weak are meant to serve the strong, and if you aren't a Sith then you are weak and must abide by Sith laws and customs or you get shipped off to a slave labor camp, made to become a personal slave, made to become a toy for a Sith to use to hone their abilities or you become nothing more than a corpse.

It depends on the Sith in question.

* * *

Vader left his wife and his private Master suite and entered the turbolift as he went down two floors and the door opened to reveal Luke standing in the corridor waiting for his father dressed in his red Sith Acolyte uniform.

Vader smiled upon seeing his son and waved him to approach, Luke stepped forward and joined his father as he entered the turbolift and Vader hit the button to descend to his private shuttle bay, the main bay that holds his Dark Lord shuttle.

"I see you are excited about the new journey you are about to partake in." Vader said with a ghost of a smile and Luke smiled happily, Vader's smile disappeared as he knelt down to look at his son eye to eye. "Luke, this journey isn't going to be easy, nor will it be fun... in the beginning. Many Sith Apprentices don't make it and I only trained one before and she is Knight Ahsoka Tano, she survived but many don't. In order to become a Sith Knight, you have to be able to control your emotions fully, that means you can't allow your emotions to control you.

"In order to do this, you must completely give yourself to the Dark Side, learn to live with it and then learn to control it. The Dark Side craves to be used and it gives you more power than you would think possible but in order to do this you must have hate, you must have anger and you must revel in pain whether it is your own or your enemies." Vader placed his hand on Luke's shoulder as he had to make him understand that this wouldn't be fun and it wouldn't be easy. "You have great power in you, son. You will one day take my position when I become Emperor and then you will become Emperor after me. I am the present, you are the future. I was in your place and I was scared but I didn't give up, I didn't back down and I became who I am now. I wouldn't change it for anything, I know you can do this but you have to forget about who you are now because that person is now dead. You will not be the same person when you become a Knight and you will be an unstoppable force, like me. But I can't take it easy on you and I can't be your father during your Apprenticeship. I am your Master and you are my Apprentice. Once we board my ship, you can't call me dad, I am just Master and you can't question anything I say in front of others or I will have to punish you as I would anyone else. If you are to become the Dark Lord, you can't show mercy and you can't give forgiveness."

Luke looked at his father and looked at his blue eyes and saw the pain in his eyes, he didn't want to train him, Luke saw it. He didn't understand it at first but after what his father said, it was clear. He thought that Luke was weak and Luke was determined to make his father proud, no matter the cost.

"Father, I understand." Luke replied placing his own little hand upon his father's shoulder. "I won't let you down and I won't quit, no matter how much pain I must endure. I may not know what I have to go through yet, but I will face it when the time comes and I will defeat it head on." Luke promised with a smile as he scrutinized his father's reaction and he pulled his father in for a hug, Luke wrapped his little arms around his father as he was determined not to show any weakness.

"I never doubted that, Luke." Vader said, but Luke didn't believe him. "I know you are strong, I just hate having to be the one to break you, I just don't want you to hate me for what I have to put you through. It will be tough and you will have to endure more than a regular Apprentice since you will be the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord has to be the strongest and has to strike fear in not only the denizens of the galaxy but also the Imperial Sith Order itself. I began my Apprenticeship when I was seven because of who I am and I succeeded and became a Knight at thirteen. I went to the nine Corellian hells and back, I suffered greatly but in the end, it was worth it. The scars on my body, prove that. My family proves that. You prove that and you will be me and one day you will raise your own children and train your own first born son to be your successor just as I am.

"Right now, you are weak." Vader continued with a smile on his face, Luke's smile disappeared. "You are, not physically but in the Force. I will teach you everything I know during your time as my Apprentice and that knowledge is more immense than any other Apprentice, Knight, Master or Lord will ever learn. The Emperor and I know more than the rest of them do and our raw Force power is greater than all of theirs. Your raw Force power is also greater than theirs which is why you will take over as the Dark Lord when the time is right. Just don't give up, like you promised you wouldn't and that knowledge and that power will be yours to command. You will hold the galaxy in your hands, like I do. The fate of the galaxy will lay in your hands and that power is the power of the Dark Side."

Luke let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding, he looked at his father and nodded. He was more scared now than he ever was but he was looking forward to overcoming his fear and never feeling like this again. "Let's do this."

Vader stood as the turbolift came to a stop and placed his hand on Luke's head as he ruffled his blond moppy hair and exited as the Imperial Guards stood at attention, Vader and Luke passed them without acknowledging their existence as they made their way to the shuttle, the most luxurious private shuttle next to the Emperor's.

"Let's do this." Vader finally replied as he smiled to his son as they entered the shuttle and sat in the Pilot and Co-Pilot seats.

* * *

 **Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor**

In orbit above Imperial Center was the Executor, the ship that sent chills down any enemies spine. The massive nineteen thousand meter ship never traveled alone, it traveled as part of a Squadron, the Death Squadron. The name was apt as it always brought death, or worse in some cases and the people that were assigned to the Squadron were the most ruthless in the whole Empire.

The shuttle touched down as Vader unbuckled his seat belt, Luke did the same. He powered the ship down, lowered the landing ramp and stood up to disembark. Luke followed his father down the landing ramp and stopped in fear and awe as he saw the various uniforms of men and women sprawled out flanking both sides of the landing ramp. They clearly both respected and feared Vader, Luke observed and he looked around as his father was already a good distance ahead of him. Luke had to run to catch up and run just to stay next to his father who wasn't slowing down just because his son was with him.

Vader felt his son's location through the Force without looking at him or showing how much he truly cares about him, he can't display any weakness and that means he can't show how much he truly cares about his eldest son or any of his children. The Dark Lord has no weaknesses and if anyone wishes to exploit him, he may have to sacrifice his kin to do just that, he wouldn't allow it to happen but he would have to play along and hope for the best, should that ever happen.

The Senior Officers followed behind their Commanding Officer as they awaited orders but they knew better than to ask, it wasn't uncommon for them to just float there in the vacuum of space since there may be no mission but that could change at any moment.

Luke was amazed by the size of the ship and the number of people onboard, he saw numerous people, some Sith, some Stormtroopers, some Naval Officers, some Army Officers and some he didn't even know. He never realized how big the ship was or how many people his father commanded but what he didn't know was that this was just one ship and not even point one percent of the total number of people under his father's command. No eleven year old could fully grasp the size and power of the Imperial Military and the Galactic Empire.

Vader reached the turbolift after a few moments and waited for Luke to catch up, the Senior Officers were already there in the turbolift with him and waited... and waited... until Luke's red uniform and blond hair appeared and joined them. Luke was already out of breath as he stepped into the turbolift and they ascended to the bridge level.

Luke looked to his father and the Senior Officers, he noticed one was an Imperial Army Officer, a General and the other two were Imperial Naval Officers, an Admiral and a Captain. They looked to Luke with an unreadable expression and Vader did as well.

Vader looked at his son as he turned to face the door, still panting lightly and smiled but didn't let anyone see. He knew his little legs would take time to catch up but he is a Sith Apprentice and he needs to learn discipline and he will, in time. He also needs to learn how to use the Force to enhance his natural abilities, such as Force enhanced speed.

"Admiral, Captain, General meet my Apprentice, Luke Skywalker." Vader introduced them to each other as the turbolift reached the bridge level and disembarked. "He is also my son, however as he is a Sith Apprentice, he will get no special treatment and shouldn't be treated as the next Dark Lord nor should he be treated as the third in the line of secession for the Throne. You will treat him as you would any Apprentice, he needs to earn respect and trust, it isn't his birthright. I had to earn it and he does too." That wasn't entirely accurate, Vader knew. The throne was his son's birthright as the first born but that didn't mean he had to secede the throne to him, he could choose anyone as long as they were a Sith Lord or his blood. "However, you will help him learn his way around the ship and you will take him under your wing to guide him in the Navy and Army ways. He needs to learn and you are all good teachers or you wouldn't have reached the rank that I bestowed upon each of you, he is still my blood and as he is the next Dark Lord he needs to understand the Imperial Military just as he needs to understand what it takes to be a Sith. He needs to learn how this ship operates, he needs to learn leadership and he needs to learn discipline. I will teach him that as well but during his time as my Apprentice, starting today, he will be assigned to each of you and you will teach him as you would teach any Junior Officer assigned under your command."

No one said a word as expected, Vader continued. "As of this moment, we have no mission. We will remain here but be ready to depart, I have to look at the intelligence report on my desk then we will most likely be departing. Luke with me, the rest of you are dismissed."

Vader left without saying another word as Luke jogged to keep up with the Dark Lord as they reached the bridge and walked passed it as Luke looked around amazed at the way he saw the Naval Officers working then jump to attention as the Dark Lord passed. He sensed their fear but he also sensed respect and their loyalty to their Commanding Officer, Luke wondered how they could fear the man yet respect him and remain loyal. It was a weird mix of emotions, Luke only hoped that he could earn that as well.

They reached the Dark Lord's massive office and it was totally different than the architecture and design of the rest of the ship. The ship was majestic, grey and spotless. The Dark Lord's office was definitely clean but it was dark, the room was barely lit, the light was red compared to the bright white lights in the corridors and every other room in the ship. The room was also black, not grey but it was still majestic and endearing for the Dark Lord of the Imperial Sith Order.

Luke thought the room suited his father, perfectly.

"Luke meet Proxy, Proxy meet Luke." Vader said after he activated the humanoid holodroid, it was almost Vader's height with glowing orange eyes and a glowing orange chest piece. The holodroid was grey and it had purple lights in circular designs around the arms, legs and neck as they were the parts that activated the holographic interface allowing it to take appearances of others that were programmed into it or anyone that has a picture in the Imperial database.

"It is nice to meet you, Master Luke." Proxy said happily, for a droid as he looked down at the boy.

Luke smiled and nodded in acknowledging his existence.

"You two will train together and accompany each other everywhere." Vader informed the pair as he looked to Luke, Proxy already knew as that was in his programming. "Proxy will train with you as he is programmed to fight in lightsaber combat using his holographic interface and the tactics that I programmed into him. He is capable of replicating the tactics of over a thousand different Jedi and Sith that I have personally accounted or that have been recorded by a holocamera. His primary objective is to kill you, Luke but you can't let him succeed. If you do then, well you're dead and will never achieve your destiny. His second objective is to serve you and he will just as any droid, except better than Threepio and isn't as annoying, I made sure to change his voice so it isn't as grainy. He is programmed to be random and when you're not on a mission he may strike at you at anytime which means you better keep your lightsaber on you at all times."

Luke nodded as he looked at the holodroid, he saw them before but never one like this. The Imperial City Sith Academy had many training droids and some that even looked similar but they were never this sophisticated or advanced and they were never programmed to kill you as their primary objective.

"Sounds like fun, I always like to sleep with one eye open." Luke remarked sarcastically, Vader smiled as he left them alone as he walked to his desk to look at the report.

"You will need to sleep with one eye open, Master." Proxy said looking down at his Master. "You will never see me coming, until I want you to see me coming."

"Right..." Luke said rolling his eyes as he left the droid be as he walked towards his father's desk and sat across from him as he watched his father reading a datapad.

"Looks like we have our first mission," Vader said as he put the datapad down and tapped a button on his desk and a moment later a voice spoke from somewhere Luke couldn't see.

"My Lord?" The male voice said, Luke couldn't tell who it was.

"Admiral, set course for Dantooine." The Dark Lord replied as he faced Luke with a smile. "And let's not be discovered."

"Understood, My Lord." Admiral Ozzel replied. "I will inform the Fleet."

Vader nodded in acknowledgement as he ended the transmission by pressing the button again. He then stood and walked to a hidden compartment just to the left of his desk built into the wall and a door slid open, he crept in and came out with red clothes in his hands and placed it on his desk.

"Luke, this is your new uniform." The Dark Lord informed him as he walked back and grabbed something else but Luke was too focused on his Sith Apprentice uniform to see. "Here is your uniform and your new crystal for your lightsaber. This is an official Sith lightsaber crystal instead of the weak one that is given to Acolytes. I will have you brought to your quarters, you will change and switch out the crystals and you will train with Proxy to make sure your lightsaber functions. Proxy is set on easy for now but he will automatically become tougher to duel as you improve in dueling with him."

"Thanks da-" Luke said excitedly as he coughed and corrected himself. "Master."

Vader nodded and dismissed Luke as he ran off and was met by an Naval Officer outside the Dark Lord's office.

* * *

Early the next morning they exited hyperspace in the Dantooine system as the eight Star Destroyers and the Executor converged slowly around the planet. Luke was sleeping but Vader sent for him to be woken up as he stood on the observation deck and clasped his hands behind his back as he observed the dark blue and brown planet grow closer and bigger as the sun was shining on the other side of the planet which hopefully left them to surprise the Rebel Alliance Base on the surface.

"My Lord, comscan has detected an energy field protecting the area around the Rebel base." The General informed the Dark Lord who was tired of incompetence at the hands of his Admiral, he dealt with him long enough. "It is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

"The Rebels were alerted to our presence." The Dark Lord sneered, "Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system."

"He felt surprise was wiser-" The General shut up as the Dark Lord continued.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid." The Dark Lord sneered again. "General, prepare your forces for a surface attack."

"Yes, My Lord." The General replied with a slight bow as he turned and went to carry out his orders, he no doubt knew he wouldn't see the Admiral again.

The Dark Lord turned around and walked back towards the Officer's bridge deck as he saw the Captain and Admiral talking while looking at one of the consoles as his son came into view rubbing his eyes, it was time he learned a lesson about failures.

He walked by his son and approached the Admiral and Captain, who finally noticed that he was less than three meters away.

"My Lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're-"

The Admiral didn't get to finish his sentence as the Dark Lord cut the distance between them and with his gloved right hand he squeezed the Admiral's neck and the Admiral gasped for air as the Dark Lord easily lifted him off the ground with just his right hand.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral." The Dark Lord spat out at the Admiral as he turned his attention to Captain Piett. "Piett make ready to land our troops just beyond their energy field and deploy the Fleet to ensure nobody gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

The Dark Lord turned his attention back to the choking Admiral and simply twitched his hand and the Admiral's neck snapped and he threw him as he turned to his son and walked back to the observation deck. Everyone was stunned and the Dark Lord felt it, even his son was stunned but he paid that no mind as he watched his Fleet move closer to the planet.

"Failure isn't tolerated." He spoke to no one in particular but felt his son lurking behind him, he knew he was shocked by what he saw his father do since he never did that in front of him but he would have to get used to it. "I gave an order not to be discovered and he superseded my order and decided to try and surprise them by exiting lightspeed too close to the planet and he blew my plan."

"Did you really have to kill him, though?" Luke asked confused, Vader knew he was being too naive and young for his own good.

"Yes, infact I did." Vader replied as he turned to face his Apprentice as he knelt down to look him in the eye. "Luke, we're Sith. If someone disobeys our orders, they suffer whether we decide to keep them alive or not is our choice but the Admiral had it coming for a long time now. He screwed up too many times and I let it slide because he was the Admiral in charge of my Fleet but then he superseded my order and had to learn that actions have consequences. I don't kill everyone that angers me but when I am angry everyone knows and they know better than to get on my bad side. What you saw just now though, that is nothing compared to what I normally do and it is nothing compared to what we're about to do. In less than an hour, you will take your first life and learn the first lessons of what it takes to be a Sith and learn what sets us apart from the weak."

* * *

Vader said nothing to his son after his little speech on the observation deck as they made their way to the Dark Lord's shuttle when he received confirmation that the shield generator was knocked out and the invasion of the Rebel base has begun.

Vader is too important to attack a Rebel base as that would give them credit and status, none of which they deserve. He likes to interrogate them though and the Imperial's know to keep them alive but they all know that the Rebels won't live long as they will die once they're no longer useful but the Dark Lord knows that they most likely won't be able to tell him much since they like to compartmentalize their information.

Vader flew out of the hangar bay as he and his son sat in the cockpit as the squad of Stormtroopers sat in the rear compartment. Being the Supreme Commander and Second-in-Command of the Empire is a huge responsibility and the Rebels being as stealthy and organized as they are, pose a significant risk against the Empire yet they aren't capable of destroying it. They can definitely try to undermine their power and bring more people to their cause but the law abiding denizens don't have a problem, it is those that are enslaved or imprisoned that do and the Alliance likes to recruit them.

The Alliance used to be more noble but they've been getting more rash and bold and the Dark Lord took it among himself, Vader's First and the Death Squadron to put an end to the Rebel scum and to crush the galaxies hope of ever seeing the pathetic Republic that ruled hundreds of years ago to rest, once and for all.

The shuttle landed where the AT-AT's were parked and Vader and Luke disembarked the shuttle after the Stormtroopers stormed off to help lockdown and secure the base.

Vader and Luke strode past the AT-AT's and numerous Stormtroopers and numerous Imperial Military vehicles and entered the main compound. They entered a building and the General met them inside as he led them to where the prisoners are being held.

"Lord Vader, we have secured the base. We killed over fifty Rebels and apprehended just over two hundred." General Veers stated as a matter-of-fact as he was impressed as was Vader, most bases only hold a fraction of that. "They were successful in their attempt to wipe their hard drives, we have no useful information to obtain from their computers."

"That Luke, was the reason why I killed him." The Dark Lord said referring to the now deceased Admiral as he looked at a roomful of Rebels, there were many rooms full of Rebel prisoners.

"Luke, what do you see here?" The Dark Lord asked his Apprentice as they stood in the first room they entered and looked around at the Rebels.

"I see people that have been defeated, their pitiful attempt at overthrowing the Empire has failed and now they must pay the consequences for their actions." Luke replied as he knew what was expected of him.

"If they refuse to talk, we'll force them too." The Dark Lord said as he looked around the room and chose a Rebel at random and a Stormtrooper grabbed the Rebel and pulled him into the middle of the room and forced him onto his knees as his hands were bound before him. "What do you say, Rebel? Who is the leader here?"

The Rebel didn't answer, he didn't even look at the Dark Lord but that is what he expected.

The Dark Lord smiled as he looked back to where the man was seated and beside him was a child, a little girl, Vader nodded to the child and the Stormtrooper grabbed her and placed her next to her father or grandfather and forced her to her knees as well.

"I will only ask you one more time, who is the leader here?" Vader asked again, he wasn't used to asking questions more than once but he tended to do just that with these Rebels. "Very well, your daughter or whoever she is will face the consequences for your inaction."

Luke felt the Dark Side consume his father as the room instantly became cold and sent chills through Luke's spine as he felt the power, it was intense. Luke looked at his father's face and he looked into his eyes and they were dangerous, they were yellow rimmed with red. What happened next, Luke wasn't expecting.

Vader reached out and blue lightning flew out from his fingertips and the little girl was consumed by lightning. It penetrated her body, she shook violently as she screamed in agony but Vader didn't react, it was as if nothing was happening at all.

"STOP!" The man shouted as tears sprang from his eyes and ran down his face as Vader didn't stop, moments later the girl stopped screaming and stopped shaking as all life was drained from her body.

She was dead, Luke had to agree she did look like fried bantha steak and his father was right, she didn't smell like it.

"I asked you a simple question and you refused to answer, you refused to even recognize me." Vader spoke coldly, without looking at the vile creature in front of him. "Actions or inaction's have consequences and in time you will all learn that refusal to cooperate will result in watching your friends and family members die like the Rebel scum that you are. You try to take down what we worked to build over the last few centuries and you try to tell me what to do?" Vader grasped the mans neck with the Force and watched as he gasped for air and Vader sneered at his attempt and allowed a grim smile to appear on his face as he squeezed his hand into fist and snapped his neck and let his corpse fall to the floor. "Nobody tells me what to do."

The Stormtroopers stepped in and removed the corpses from the room as Luke looked on and he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he kept his feelings hidden and wouldn't let his father or anyone else see.

The Dark Lord looked around the room and strut around as he looked at each of the individuals in the room and then he spoke to his Apprentice, "Apprentice, its your turn."

Luke was pulled from his thoughts as he wasn't sure he could do this but he didn't want to look weak in front of his father. He looked around the room and chose an younger male, he was about thirty or so and the Stormtrooper grabbed him from his seat and brought him to the middle of the room and brought him to his knees as Vader stood behind the man and Luke stood in front of him staring him down.

"Tell me Rebel, who is the leader here." Luke asked in his best manly voice he could muster while clasping his hands behind him, Vader decided to watch how he deals with the Rebel and to test his power in the Dark Side.

"You don't scare me, kid." The man replied cockily with a smile as he looked to Vader, "is he supposed to scare me?"

The man continued to look at Vader as Luke felt embarrassed and he removed his lightsaber and whacked the man in the side of the head with the hilt of the blade and sent him down on his face as the crimson blood became visible and his skull cracked showing brain matter.

Vader was pleasantly caught off guard as he felt the anger and hatred in his son, he even had pain but he didn't know what to do with it. He watched him as Luke realized that he just killed for the first time, he was no doubt feeling remorse for what happened, regardless of how he felt for the man.

The Stormtrooper came and removed the man and Vader looked down at his Apprentice, "Luke, take that pain and transform it into anger and hatred then use that anger and hatred to tap further into the Dark Side. Become one with the Dark Side and let it guide you, let it become you. Now pick someone else and try again, this time you are in control and if they try to make you feel like a kid, do what you just did except use the Dark Side. Use the Force."

Luke nodded as he tried to do as his father said and he took the pain he felt from watching the man fall to the floor, the skull cracking and the brain matter he saw. He took the pain and transformed it into anger and hatred, anger for the way the man treated him and hatred for what he stands for, what they all stand for. They got themselves into this mess and as a Sith he is the consequence of their actions, they brought this upon themselves and he kept reminding himself of that as he looked around the room and chose his next victim.

"You." He said pointing to a woman who looked horrified and he would use that to make him stronger and to use his strength, his Force and break her will and make her talk even if he had to make her suffer which would only make himself stronger.

The Stormtrooper grabbed the woman and like the three victims before, he brought her to the middle of the room and she got down on her knees on her own as she looked horrified between the two Sith standing in front of her and her brown eyes reminded Luke of his mother and sister and he lost his anger and hatred and Vader felt it but said nothing.

"Who is the leader?" Luke gently asked as his blue eyes penetrated her brown eyes and saw inside her soul as he tried to peruse her mind, he was still learning this from the Academy but he figured he'd try now but he couldn't break in.

"I don't know." She replied as she started to cry and she looked to the ground as she brought her hands to her face, "I am new here. I only joined the Alliance last week."

"Who recruited you into the Alliance?" Luke asked as Vader stood back and allowed him to take the reins.

"The one you killed, he was from the same planet as me." The woman said continuing to cry which was having an impact on Luke but Vader was more than used to it and it didn't tug at his heart like it did when he was just seven years old. "We were childhood friends and his family was killed by the Empire as was mine and we joined to fight back against the oppression and tyranny."

"Luke, she obviously has nothing useful therefore she is of no use to us." Vader told his Apprentice, Luke agreed but he couldn't find the will to execute her and he knew his father felt it. "Kill her." He demanded.

Luke nodded as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the crimson blade as he held it to the woman's neck as he tried to find the will to swing it through her neck and end her miserable existence but he couldn't and she knew it and kept her brown eyes on him.

"Luke, she is playing you." Vader told him as he stood behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Sith are strong, we don't think twice, we don't let the weak manipulate us and control our actions. She is weak, she is nothing. She has no useful information and she is a terrorist, use your anger and hatred for them just like you did that man and swing your blade or use the Force."

Luke did as his father told him and he went back to what the man did in disrespecting him and he tapped into that anger and hatred for their kind and it consumed him as he opened himself up to the Dark Side and his eyes turned yellow. Vader smiled as he watched his son become one with the Force and Luke lost his sympathy for her and swung the blade as her head fell and hit the floor as the body fell backwards and the steam came off the decapitation after being cauterized from the lightsaber.

"Now training can begin," Vader said happily as he felt the Force inside his son and the weak being he was before was gone, as long as he didn't feel the remorse and let it eat him alive like it does some Apprentices. Once that happens, they are retrained if it doesn't work then they are executed since you can't allow a Sith that isn't an Imperial Sith to roam free and possibly become a captive of the Jedi.

Imperial Sith are trained and they are taught not to be taken prisoner, they would rather die than be captured alive unless that was their mission. However, if they are captured alive, they are trained not to break and they are brutally beaten to ensure they're loyal to the Sith and not the Jedi but this part of training is kept from the Sith since they don't want the Apprentices to know and expect to be captured by their own people. The Jedi also don't torture, same can't be said about the Rebel's, not all of them are noble but most of the leaders are too noble and righteous for their own good.

"I am offering you all one last chance, tell me who the leader is or you will all die a very unpleasant and slow death." Vader asked while crossing his arms and looking around, no one spoke up and he smiled. "Luke, do you know how to use Force lightning?"

Luke shook his head as his eyes were still yellow and the Dark Side was flowing through him dangerously.

"You are still strong in the Dark Side, its powers are open to you and we'll do this together." The Dark Lord said as he held his hands out in front of him with his hands open and he summoned Force lightning and electrocuted one of the prisoners for a simple moment showing Luke. "Summon the Force, tell the Force what you want and it will give it to you. Summon the lightning, just focus on one person."

The Dark Lord watched as his Apprentice was flowing with the Dark Side and he watched as he saw the Force building up and discharge through his right hand's finger tips and it penetrated one of the male prisoners and Vader watched as his son showed a lot of potential power just after his first real day of training. He had to admit he was impressed, this wasn't the same kid he was with just two days prior when he was whining and complaining the whole time. This was a true Sith Apprentice, he just had to make sure he didn't teach him too much too fast or he will break as the Dark Side will drive him mad. Someone with this much raw Force power is dangerous and if you don't teach them to harness the power and their emotions then they could lose control of themselves and that is far too dangerous.

Luke didn't seem scared, he had hate and anger seething through his pores and any Force sensitive being could feel it and Vader most definitely did.

Vader placed his hand on Luke's shoulder as he called back the lightning and the corpse was toast, literally.

"Well done, my young Apprentice." Vader praised his Apprentice as he continued. "Soon enough you'll be able to do this."

He pushed Luke aside so he could release the electricity without accidentally electrocuting his son. Luke could feel his power and it was way more than he could handle without getting the chills and he watched as his father had lightning spring from his fathers hands and the lightning hit two targets and it quickly spread until all of the Rebels were penetrated and engulfed in the blue electricity. The noise was loud as they screamed in agony but he and his father drew on that pain and used it to make them stronger and Vader used it to intensify his attack and within just a couple of moments they were nothing more than fried human steak.

"Wow, that hurt." Luke said as his father withdrew his attack and from the Force as his blue eyes came back into play and Luke was amazed by his control over the Force.

"What hurt?" Vader asked as he looked to his son as they exited the room, there was nothing left there for either of them.

"Your Force power, its overwhelming." Luke replied and Vader smiled as he guided his son to the corridor and towards the next room.

"You are growing in the Dark Side, my Apprentice." Vader told him. "You may never be stronger than me, or you may become stronger than me, only time will tell but in the meantime you can't let them cloud your judgement. You have to control the anger and hatred and you have to learn to let go. In time, you will be able to summon the Force, summon the Dark Side within you and it'll protect you and guide you and the Light Side will never win. The Jedi are weak, they are strong willed and strong minded but they aren't as strong as us in the Force, they are afraid of their true potential, they are afraid of the Dark Side. More than that, they don't have our potential, they are weak in the Force."

"Do you really believe that I could ever take over as the Dark Lord?" Luke honestly asked as he felt the power of his father in the Force compared to his own, and it wasn't even close.

"No," Luke looked up at his father as he crouched down and looked at him. "I know you will, just don't give up and learn to live as we do and you will be an unstoppable force. I was in your place and I was seven, it was harder for me but I also didn't live the life of luxury that you did. I grew up in the Academy and didn't have a family besides my brothers and sisters in the Imperial Sith Order, then I had my Master who was a cruel man. He wasn't cruel just to be cruel but he didn't have any kids and he didn't take me as his Apprentice to raise me, he took me as his Apprentice to make me who I am now. I won't be that cruel on you, I won't whip you with a vibro-whip but I also won't take it easy on you. Being a Sith is a hard life but I know you can secede me and I know you will make me proud and this is only the beginning as you are just now tapping into your full potential. You just can't let your actions cloud your mind, don't feel sorry for your victims, they are terrorists and they would kill you if they had the chance. Just remember that when you think about what you did today and you will think that, you always remember your first and you will remember her as well as the other guy you killed."

"I understand, Master." Luke said after a moment of silence and released the anger and hatred as his eyes returned to their natural state, returned to match his fathers eyes as his father smiled and nodded as he led him down the corridor.

"General, we had our fun for the day." The Dark Lord informed the General. "Ask them once who the leader is, if they don't cooperate then kill them without prejudice. Once you're done here, destroy the base. We'll be on the Executor, return when your finished here."

The Dark Lord turned and walked back to the exit with his young Apprentice at his side and he was satisfied with how this trip went and he knew that he could've mind probed the people here but he knew that he wouldn't find anything useful and he didn't want to mind probe everyone. That would have to wait for another day but for now he was happy that he shut down another base and an obviously important one considering its size and he was happy that his son already took his first step in becoming the next Dark Lord of the Sith!

* * *

 **Did you see that coming? Definitely not the same kid we saw in the last chapter, but this is only just beginning and you are only beginning to see what Luke may eventually become.**

 **Chapter 3 will be up by Sunday!**

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. To Kill A Jedi

**Rating: This is Rated M for Mature Audiences only. If you aren't eighteen and can't or aren't supposed to read descriptive sex scenes or deal with descriptive violent scenes then turn back, otherwise... enjoy!**

 **Empire of Darkness: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor**

 _Luke stood frozen as he looked upon the faces of the so called terrorists and he wasn't sure what to feel. They didn't look like terrorists, they looked like normal people, men, women and children. Children like him are innocent and shouldn't be considered terrorists but Sith don't show compassion, it is a weakness that the Jedi had which was used against them._

 _Sith can't have weaknesses, if you show your enemy a weakness they will pounce on it and use it against you._

 _That is why families of Sith are protected on one of the Sith core worlds throughout Sith space._

 _That is why his family lived on the capital world of Coruscant and live in a Palace, they're Sith Royalty and Royalty is protected above all others and Royalty is based on power._

 _He loved his father and his family but looking at the faces, it wasn't so black and white, it was gray._

 _He didn't think the terrorists would look like that, he thought that they'd fit the part but that just brought him into murky water and he wasn't sure he could deal with it even though he already killed three people just yesterday._

 _Their faces haunted him as they just stared at him with saddened faces and then he saw himself kill them like he did with the lightsaber hilt to the skull, the lightsaber decapitation and the Force lightning._

 _It happened over and over and over and over again._

 _But he didn't feel sad, he didn't feel... anything._

 _Just a couple of days ago he didn't think he could do what he did but he was a different person yesterday and now he didn't even care._

 _He did what he had to do... what he was supposed to... he was a Sith and he had to act like it._

 _He had to do this to protect his younger siblings, it was his duty and he had to do it to protect his mother and even his grandmother, on his fathers side. They never spoke of or to his mothers side of the family and he didn't care about them, he never really met them and they were of no consequence to him._

 _He knew what he had to do and that was why he killed the terrorists, that was when his life as a Sith became real and realized what his father did and his respect for him grew exponentially. You don't become THE Dark Lord by being average or normal, you become the Dark Lord because of your power and strength, and his father definitely had that and he only hoped that he could become his father one day._

 _He wouldn't let his family down... he wouldn't let his father down... but most importantly he wouldn't let himself down._

* * *

He woke up with new determination, his dream, his slow motion memory of what he did just the day prior was hitting him. He did the right thing for the right reasons, he just wished that the terrorists looked like terrorists instead of regular people that he sees everyday on Coruscant. Like his own family... it hit close to home and he realized that the war was against regular people with radical ideas that tried to hurt his way of life, his family's way of life... his way of life.

How could you protect your loved ones from enemies that could be anyone? Sure he had the Force on his side but Rebels didn't crack that easy, some even had mental barrier training. Luke knew he couldn't crack their shields, if they had any but he knew his father could.

Luke sat up and reached out and concentrated on his saber and it flew into his hand slowly, not as fast as it would his fathers but he is only just beginning his Apprenticeship and it would take time in order for his abilities to be as powerful.

This was only day number two as a Sith Apprentice and he was going to take full advantage of that and learn as much as he could.

* * *

Lord Vader smiled as his Force bond with his son was stronger than ever and through that he was able to manipulate his dreams and mind, when you're the Dark Lord you are capable of such and being the son of the Dark Lord, a strong bond will form stronger than the bond of just any Master and Apprentice. He felt his dream and saw what he saw and with a subtle manipulation he was able to change it, just as he had many times when his children had bad dreams or nightmares.

He was weak... he had to admit it. He was weak when it came to his mother, he was weak when it came to his wife and he was weak when it came to his children...

But he was not only the Dark Lord, not only the Second-in-Command, not only the Heir to the Throne but he was a son, husband and father and when he was with them that is what he was.

No outsider would ever see him that way though, for if they did, they'd be killed violently worse than those prisoners yesterday and worse than any other person he has killed before. It wouldn't be pretty and he wouldn't mind, he never did.

You're either with the Empire or you're against it.

There is no in-between.

And they know that.

He is the Dark Lord, he is the Law, he is the consequence to your traitorous actions and he is also the Judge, Jury and Executioner.

Not everyone is killed, some are imprisoned or even released but monitored closely depending on what they have to reveal, but for those who didn't talk, they died. Some people died either as a vegetable after he probes their minds with force or they end up dead in the various methods he has at his disposal depending on who or what they are.

Jedi suffer the worse death, if they can't be turned and aren't useful to the Empire, but some are imprisoned and tortured for their whole lives, especially if they're Jedi Masters but those are rare to come by.

Jedi Padawans are useless and either turn or are killed, the Jedi Knights are more resistant and generally have strong mental shields but not all do and if they do then they're tortured to weaken their strength and to get them to crack or they're just killed.

The Sith really have no use for the Jedi, the Sith rule supreme and the Jedi are allowed to believe whatever they want but if they take action against the Empire, which they all do then they're made to suffer for it.

The Jedi have done no better to the Sith while they hunted them down when they ruled which is when the Rule of Two was placed in effect, the Sith believe the Jedi deserve to suffer the same fate but they aren't held back by their petty beliefs and morality like most Jedi are. They also have no problem torturing the Jedi to break their resolve and that has happened a countless number of times but they could never be trusted and would never be trusted and are killed.

He forced his thoughts to the back of his mind as he stood up and got dressed in his black armored uniform and left his quarters.

* * *

 **Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

The hunter knew his target and knew where she resided in the moisture farm not too far outside of Mos Eisley. All he knew was a name, where she resides and what she looks like, however he has no idea who she really is and he honestly doesn't want to know.

He was being paid a large sum of money from a third party, he never met the person, he just spoke with the disguised voice over his comlink received half his pay upfront and retrieved the information on his target. He also knew her schedule and he knew that she was married and lived with her husband, step son and his wife.

He sat at the table outside of a shabby restaurant and drank his Caf as he watched his prey and was waiting for her to finish shopping and head back to her farm where she would be secluded from the town and be easy picking which would enable him to take her and be off-world before anyone knew what happened and by the time they did, it'd be too late he would've cashed in.

His target was a light skinned human female with long black but graying hair, probably in her early fifties and her skin was wrinkling, it is said that living on Tatooine ages you prematurely and she was living proof of that to the Bounty Hunter.

He did jobs for everyone, the Rebel Alliance, the Galactic Empire, wealthy individuals, corporations and anyone else that has a job and as long as the price is right, he is willing to do it.

He has his Bounty Hunting permit signed by the Empire and he is well within his right to act according to the bounty when he chases them down but this case isn't legal. Its illegal but the price is right and as long as he leaves no trace behind then he shouldn't have a problem making a clean getaway.

An hour passed by and his target finally finished her shopping, she shopped for some food, beverages, apparel and some equipment for the moisture vaporators or other machines the Bounty Hunter guessed since he didn't recognize all of the parts that she bought and he honestly didn't care.

She placed her bags in the backseat of her speeder as she sat in the drivers seat, he was rather impressed by the look of the speeder, it definitely didn't fit the planet. It was rather luxurious but that didn't matter to him, he was being offered five million credits for the job and with money like that, he could live comfortably, fix his ship and upgrade his ship which was much needed and he'd get off this nasty sweltering hot planet.

He watched the woman drive off out of the town and he let her go almost out of sight when he left the town and activated his jet pack and flew low to the ground trying not to look any more suspicious or rememberable when people start looking for this woman.

His ship was located just outside the town and she was driving right towards it, he should be able to make her stop, stun her with his heavy blaster pistol set on stun and then carry her onto his ship and secure her in the cargo hold while he flies off this wasteland to cash in.

He caught up to her and flew past her speeder and landed in her path as she screamed to a halt and opened her door and stood, "what the hell was that?" She asked, rather nicely given the circumstances.

"Shmi Lars, you're coming with me." The Bounty Hunter said as he looked at her and all she could see was his Mandalorian armor, the silver and blue suit, he was covered head to toe with a little white on his helmet.

Shmi shook her head and sat back in the seat as she put the pedal to the metal and aimed right for him and he was shocked and all he could do was dodge the land speeder by jumping to his right and landing in the sand as he turned over onto his back and fired blaster shots at the speeder.

Shmi reached over to her bag and pulled out her comlink and flipped it open as she tried to call her husband for help knowing her son would never get here in time and she knew that as long as she got a hold of her husband that he would at least know what happened to her if she couldn't escape.

She saw a ship off to the right and assumed it was his as she swerved over the road typing in the comm frequency and she waited for him to answer. She swerved to avoid the blaster shots as she turned her attention between the Bounty Hunter flying above her with his jet pack and the road ahead of her to her farm which was still three kilometers away from her current location.

"Hey Shmi." She heard Cliegg say but the comlink fell to the floor and she couldn't get to it without being shot or losing control of her speeder and possibly crashing and dying or being seriously injured and she didn't want that.

"Cliegg, can you hear me?" She shouted as she tried her best to give him the message without losing control. "Cliegg, I need help I am being chased by a bounty hunter in silver and blue armor! Cliegg can you hear me!"

"Hello?" Cliegg asked as he sat at the kitchen table eating lunch while he held his comlink in his hand but he couldn't hear anything on the other end except static and something that sounds like energy bursts which isn't out of the ordinary in Mos Eisley. "Shmi? Are you there?"

"Cliegg!" She shouted but apparently he couldn't hear her, she decided it was worth the risk and she took her eyes off the road and Bounty Hunter and reached for the comlink which was between her legs on the floor, she reached down and it was within her grip but she couldn't grab it completely. "Cliegg! Help!"

Cliegg figured that Shmi must've called him on accident since he couldn't hear anyone on the otherside but before hanging up, he tried again. "Shmi?" He asked but again received no response, he flipped the comlink closed ended the comm transmission.

Shmi successfully grabbed the comlink and held it in her right hand as she controlled the wheel with her left hand and started to speak to get help, "Cliegg, I need help!" She shouted as she looked to the comlink and noticed the comm call ended, she cussed in Huttese as and it got shot out of her hand and her hand was all bloodied as it exploded in her hand and her hand burned from the blaster shot. The blaster shot was on stun, but she still had the comlink in her hand and it exploded and she was fortunate the injuries weren't as bad as they could've been but they were still enough to cause her to lose focus as she slammed on the brakes knowing she was losing blood and she knew that she was losing focus.

Instead of running she decided to rummage through her purse looking for her blaster pistol that her son Anakin gave her and she found it, she remained seated as she was hoping to lure him close and he was falling for it as he landed just in front of her speeder and aimed his blaster pistol at her.

"Surrender and I won't need to shoot you again." He warned her and she nodded in compliance as he kept his blaster pistol trained on her and he lowered it when he saw how nasty her hand was as it was all covered in crimson blood, her hand was the only thing that got busted up though and she didn't hide her pain though she started to laugh.

"You may win here by kidnapping me but my son will hunt you down to the ends of this galaxy to find me and he will find you and he will make you suffer brutally before he decides to let you die, if you're lucky." She warned him as he stepped closer using extreme caution, he already underestimated her once and nearly got hit by her land speeder for it.

"Oh please, you can't scare me." The Bounty Hunter replied uncaring. "I killed many over the years, Sith and Jedi included."

"Maybe you did, but you never faced the Dark Lord of the Sith." Shmi retorted as she kept the blaster pistol hidden from view in her left hand as she held her right hand against her tunic to apply pressure.

"Look at you, you live in the middle of nowhere, the Dark Lord wouldn't allow his mother to live like this." He practically spat back at her not believing her for a second, people say a lot of crazy things when they're caught and this was just her trying to escape, or so he thought.

"Fine, don't believe me but when he, the Sith or the Imperial Military track you down and capture you, don't say I didn't warn you." She warned him one last time when he was close enough and he lowered his blaster pistol to open her door to get her out when she raised her blaster pistol and fired at him point blank in the chest and he went flying backwards, she then slammed on the acceleration and fired at him a few more times as she drove off as fast as she could.

 _"Help me, Ani! Help me!"_ She pleaded through their Force connection, she didn't know much about the Force and she wasn't sensitive but she used it before and it worked and she hoped it would again.

* * *

 **Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor**

The Dark Lord reached the holo-transmitter room and dialed the frequency for the Emperor for his weekly check-in report and the Emperor answered within seconds as the Dark Lord knelt on one knee with his head bowed.

"Rise, my friend." Emperor Sidious said as his larger than life head appeared as a blue hologram above the holo-transmitter.

"My Master," Lord Vader said out of respect for his former Master and still superior Emperor Sidious. "I have taken my son, Luke as my Apprentice and yesterday we launched a raid on the Rebel base on Dantooine where Luke touched the Dark Side for the first time as a Sith Apprentice and he did a fantastic job!"

"I am not surprised, he has you as a Master." The Emperor said with a smile as he wore the black cloaked hood concealing his head but his face clearly visible. "I felt the tremor in the Dark Side when he touched it. He took his first few lives, I sensed."

"Yes, my Master, that is correct." Lord Vader confirmed as he stood facing the hologram. "He immersed with the darkness and even used Force lightning, he did very well for his first day. I was rather impressed, he was always a little emotional and he used those emotions yesterday and it was great."

"That is good news, I am glad to see that he is on his way to becoming the next Dark Lord." The Emperor said proudly. "Now, what else have you to report?"

"Based on my intelligence report that I received two days ago, we have intelligence on four Rebel bases. Three of them are remaining since the one we just destroyed was the fourth. We also have sightings of three Jedi or possible Jedi in the Outer Rim, I will pursue one with Luke and I tasked other Sith to track down the other two sightings." Lord Vader replied.

"Anything that I should be concerned about?" The Emperor asked doubtfully, he knew that there was nothing out there that could possibly threaten him or the Empire at large.

"No, my Master." Lord Vader simply replied with a smirk.

"Very well, continue on, Lord Vader." The Emperor said dismissively as he ended the transmission and the Dark Lord turned around to leave the room and encountered his son, he must've sensed his presence and waited for him. "Luke, good to see you're up."

"Fath... Master." Luke said catching himself before he said Father, his father warned him of what could happen if he called him that while he was his Apprentice.

"Come with me." Vader replied with a smile as he put his hand on Luke's shoulder and guided him away from the holo-transmitter room and moved to his private suite where breakfast was waiting for them both in his dining room. "Sit and eat."

Luke listened to his father, he sat and smiled as he saw the buffet sitting in front of him, he usually ate this well at home and it seemed that wouldn't change.

"I am the Dark Lord, I only get the best which is why you and your siblings and your mother get the best." Vader said as he could read his sons thoughts just as easy as he could kill a Jedi. "We're going to hunt a Jedi today. We should be arriving in orbit of the planet in a couple of hours, you will join me. It'll just be the two of us, the Fleet will remain in orbit and we will hunt the Jedi Knight down and we will break him before he gets sentenced to death for his crimes."

"Will I be doing it?" Luke asked nervously as he looked to his father who smiled and shook his head, he detected a hint of a laugh too but not much of one.

"No, my Apprentice, not yet." Vader replied as he sat across from his son and ate a large breakfast with him, enough food for ten people, they won't eat it all but they'll be full when they're done. "Today you will just learn what the Jedi are made of and maybe I will have you practice some Force powers on him or her but you won't be capturing him or her. You never know though, maybe I will let you strike the killing blow. I guess we shall see how events play out."

"You said its a Jedi Knight?" Luke asked as he continued to drink his shurra juice imported from Naboo and chomp down his breakfast.

"So Intel suggests, but you come to learn that Intel isn't always correct." Vader shook his head with what Luke knew to be disgust. "All that we know is it is a Jedi or some other Force-sensitive, but if it is a Jedi, there is a chance that there are two. I sent Knight Ahsoka to check out another one with her Apprentice Galen Marek and I sent Master Jinn with Knight Maul to check out the third report. We should be hearing news from them in a few hours and then we'll go from there but if all goes well, we'll have three more Jedi dead by days end."

"Intel is usually wrong?" Luke asked as he gulfed down the food on his plate like he hadn't eaten in days, Vader was horrified by his eating habits but didn't comment on it. No, instead he just looked down at his own plate and his datapad to keep his eyes occupied from the _rancor_ eating across from him.

"Usually," he confirmed as he shook his head. "Did anyone ever teach you... how to eat? Do you actually eat like a rancor when you're home?"

"I don't eat like a rancor!" Luke protested with his arms raised in the air in defiance. "I have an appetite like them but I at least use a fork and a knife instead of just using my mouth."

Vader smiled, Luke had a point but his eating habits were still atrocious. "If you say so." He decided to say as he shook his head and went back to eating like someone who has actual manners when eating in front of other people but being the Dark Lord, you learn more than the average person but everyone should at least know how to properly eat.

Breakfast came to an end a little while later as Luke ate enough for three people which horrified his father even more, he would make sure that he ran it off and would have to start teaching him discipline and obedience but next was meditation, something that usually happened first thing in the morning and would start first thing in the morning from now on. He didn't want to wake his son up early because of what happened yesterday but after brushing his mind and seeing that he wasn't feeling remorse and that he was up for the challenge of being a Sith Apprentice, he could now begin to train him as a real Apprentice.

"Time to meditate." Vader told his son as he left the dining room and waved the server droids in to clean up as he led Luke to his meditation chamber which was connected to his private suite. He had everything he ever needed in his suite and could control the whole Sith Order and Imperial Military from there. "Sit cross legged."

Luke did as ordered as he copied his father's pose and crossed his legs, he knew what to do as he did it before but he knew his father did as well.

"You remember how to meditate?" Vader asked his son who sighed and nodded. "Good, but this will be different." Vader said matter-of-factly as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he focused on nothing but the sound of his breath. "Now, close your eyes and I want you to concentrate on anything that makes you angry or makes you feel hatred or fear."

Vader connected to his son and joined him in meditation, he wanted to make sure that he was doing it right and he was.

Luke focused on nothing but his anger and hatred. Anger for the man who made fun of him yesterday before he decided to hit him upside the head with his lightsaber, hatred for their kind and for everyone who poses him and his family danger. They were all a threat and he focused on that.

"Good, concentrate on that anger and hatred." Vader said soothingly to his son as he continued to watch his meditation closely as he watched from a distance on the higher plane. "Let it consume you, let it become you, become one with the anger, the hatred and the fear."

Vader quickly discovered that his son is a fast learner and definitely not the same kid he was two days ago. This was a brand new kid, he couldn't help but be proud and he didn't even have to punish him or push him to feel the anger or hatred. He was always worried about his children, they weren't normal Sith, they were more sheltered and had each other. Most Sith have no one but their comrades, the Skywalker children though have their father, mother and siblings. They also have their grandparents but they only know their fathers mother. The point being, he was always worried that they wouldn't live up to become the Sith that he is because of their privileged life, Cade was always promising but now Luke, if he continues this way he may very well be worthy of seceding his father... one day.

Vader left his son to his own meditation as he was drawn into his own as he focused on his own anger, hatred and fear. Anger for all those who would try to bring down his family and his Empire. Hatred for the same people and fear that they may one day succeed but he knew that wouldn't happen but for his meditation to work, he needed to allow that fear to plant its seed in him and become one with him.

There was nothing more he hated than the Jedi and the damn Rebel Alliance. Just the name was idiotic, Rebel Alliance. Like really? He didn't get it but he didn't get them either. The Republic killed itself and the Empire took its place, the Empire did what the Republic refused to do and the Empire kept itself in power by taking action when the Republic and the Jedi were comfortable with the way things were. They became complacent and lazy and refused to change when the tide was turning and they paid for their ignorance. The Jedi Order was destroyed and the Sith took its place, the Jedi Temple was the first building destroyed on Coruscant after the Empire took over. The Imperial City Sith Academy took its place and is even grander than the old Jedi Temple.

He wasn't alive for those days but being the history buff he is and being the Dark Lord, he knew a more in depth history than most people, he knew everything whereas most Sith just know the Sith propaganda. The Sith propaganda made everything look easy but it wasn't that easy, it was hard and a real challenge but the dark overcame the light and the Force's will was carried out.

He saw the past as it happened before his eyes, he also saw the future, he saw everything and nothing happen before his eyes. Sometimes during meditation allows you to see what did happen, sometimes it shows you what will happen and sometimes it draws on your fears and mocks you. It isn't always helpful.

 _"Help me, Ani! Help me!"_

Vader concentrated on the calls for him and his eyes shot open as he realized it was his mother calling for him, he knew it wasn't a dream or a vision, she was in trouble!

He jumped up and ran out of the meditation chamber as Luke opened his eyes and chased his father out but his father was way faster than he was and he had a hard time keeping up but he was able to follow his Force signature and used it as a homing beacon to locate him.

* * *

 **Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

Shmi didn't even look back after she shot the bounty hunter, she just put the pedal back to the metal and drove home as fast as she could. She knew that there was only one bounty hunter chasing her and she knew she was in danger, her family is now in danger. She knew that once she got in contact with her son that she would be safe but she knew that they would have to leave Tatooine. They were no longer safe here.

She was only a few minutes away from home when she was attacked after being shot and then shooting the bounty hunter and those few minutes passed by quickly and she parked her land speeder outside the farm and using her left hand, she opened the door and ran to her house.

"Shmi, is that you?" She heard her husband Cliegg shout, she didn't bother answering as she ran inside and looked at her hand which was all messed up and bleeding profusely and she succumbed to the darkness as blackness overtook her. "Shmi?" Cliegg shouted again as he heard a noise that sounded like someone or something falling and he placed his datapad down and went to investigate.

"SHMI!" He shouted as he found her on the ground with blood coming from her hand and he knew what he had to do. He had to stop the bleeding and to do that he needed a bacta patch. "OWEN, BERU!" He ripped her cloak off and wrapped it around her hand to slow the bleeding to buy him time to retrieve the bacta patches from the medpac and save her hand. He knew the injuries weren't life threatening, there weren't any major arteries around the hand and the bleeding wasn't that bad but her hand needed to be saved.

He had no time to figure out what happened and wasted no time, he secured her hand in her cloak and ran off to the medpac when Owen and Beru appeared and saw Cliegg running around looking for the medpac and saw Shmi unconscious on the ground bleeding.

"What happened?" Owen demanded not able to hide the hurt in his voice, he knew she wasn't his birth mother but she was there for years and he has come to know her as mother.

"I don't know, just help me find the medpac!" Cliegg barked back, he knew it wasn't Owen's fault that she was injured but he had no time to waste and he needed to know what happened. "Her hand is all messed up like something blew up in her hand, we have no time to waste! Find the bacta patches!"

Owen and Beru complied with Cliegg's demands and went searching, the house wasn't large and they knew it was here somewhere. Cliegg searched the kitchen, where it normally was. Beru searched the storeroom, where they kept the extra supplies and junk that had nowhere else to go. Owen searched the bedrooms, he knew they probably weren't there but they had to search for the medpac.

"I found it!" Beru shouted as she lifted the medpac from underneath the mechanical parts for the moisture vaporator and pulled it out of the tight spot it was in. Owen and Cliegg heard her as she ran to meet them as they stood over Shmi and Cliegg removed the cloak from around her hand and the blood seemed to slow down but they could see the serious injuries her hand sustained. They could see her bones and the bones they saw were broken and stained in crimson blood, it wasn't good for anyone and more importantly it wasn't good for Shmi who liked to stay active and picked the mushrooms from the vaporator every morning. She couldn't do that anymore, not until her hand was fixed up anyway and they would need to get her medical treatment right away. Unfortunately they didn't have any bone menders and the injuries sustained were more than just broken bones, she would need a bacta tank most likely since the patch only treats minor injuries and are only meant to be used until you could reach a bacta tank which treats the more serious injuries.

Cliegg, Owen and Beru were thinking of what to do when the idea popped into their head, "Vader!" Cliegg shouted excitedly. "He has the resources, Owen go to the computer and comm him over the holonet!"

"What about her comlink?" Owen asked as he searched her pockets but couldn't find it, he gave up and ran to the kitchen to comm his stepbrother only to find an incoming comm transmission. "Nevermind, he's comming us now, he must've sensed something through that Force thing." He reasoned as he accepted the call and was surprised to see how huge his stepbrother was. He hadn't seen him in years.

"Owen! Where's my mother?" Vader demanded to know anxiously skipping pleasantries like he always did and Owen's suspicions were confirmed, he did know something was wrong.

"She's here but badly injured, something exploded in her hand and she's unconscious but still breathing." That didn't change his stepbrother's demeanor, it only made it worse.

"I am sending help to you, keep her there and I'm on my way but it'll take me a couple of days to get there." Vader said as he cut the comm transmission.

Owen ran back out to his father and wife to deliver the news.

* * *

 **Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor**

Vader cut the holonet comm transmission and typed in the frequencies for Tatooine's Imperial Military Garrison and waited for someone to answer and an Imperial Army Lieutenant did.

"Lord Vader!" The Lieutenant said surprised to see the Dark Lord and Supreme Commander on the other end, especially on a backwater and unimportant planet like Tatooine.

"Shut up, Lieutenant." The Dark Lord barked. "I am sending you coordinates now, I need you to send a medical and security team there and retrieve a woman with serious injuries. I don't know the extent of said injuries but I know something exploded in her hand. Send help to her and bring her back to the base along with her family. Send the help now and if anything happens to her, its on you." He cut the transmission leaving the Lieutenant more than afraid for his life but he knew that he would carry out the orders or die trying.

Vader left the Admiral's office as Luke ran into him, Vader didn't acknowledge his son instead he nudged Luke to the side and stepped out onto the bridge.

"Admiral, what's our ETA?" The Dark Lord asked impatiently.

Admiral Piett looked to the navigator, "two hours, milord."

"Once we exit hyperspace, I need a squad of the best 501st stormtroopers to fly to Tatooine on a shuttle to secure my mother." Vader ordered knowing even the worst squad in the 501st is better than any other squad in the whole Stormtrooper Corps and maybe even better than most Sith.

"I'll see to it personally, milord." The Admiral promised as his Commander nodded and left the bridge.

"Comm me when we arrive in orbit!" The Admiral heard the Dark Lord order from down the corridor, he was used to it since he always handles things personally and is always leading his men into battle except this time its a Jedi hunt and it will only be him and his Apprentice doing the hunting.

* * *

An hour went by as Luke and his father sat in the Dark Lord's comfy office as his holocomm came to life and flashed red as an incoming call was trying to connect. He accepted the call and Ahsoka and little Galen appeared as blue holograms standing about two feet above the holocomm.

"Master," Ahsoka said as she and Galen bowed respectfully. "The Jedi has been taken care of, it appears that _she_ was just a Padawan, her Master was killed by a Sith and she was on her own. We are back on my ship now and ready for our next mission, if you have one for us."

"Perfect timing, I need for you and Galen to head to Tatooine and go to the Imperial Base there and secure my mother and her family." Vader said without missing a beat. "She was injured by something, I want to know what happened to her and I want her path retraced to figure out if what happened was accidental or an attack against my family."

"I'll get right on it, Master." Ahsoka said as she nodded to Galen who disappeared, Vader reasoned that he must be relaying the orders. Vader knew that if he didn't have any kids and needed or wanted a new apprentice that it would be Galen, he was very strong in the Force, just as strong as any of his children but that is what happens when your parents are both Force sensitive.

"Ahsoka, if this was an attempted abduction or assassination, begin the hunt for the _predator_." He knew that she would be in danger being out there all alone with her idiotic family, she couldn't judge them though since he was a Sith and she had to live her life without him. "I'll be there within three days, remain there until and I arrive and I am also dispatching a shuttle full of my own stormtroopers and I want them to personally secure my mother, they should be there sometime tomorrow night, Coruscant standard time."

"Understood, Master." Ahsoka said as she waited to be dismissed but like any good Sith or servant of the Dark Lord, you have to wait to be dismissed or hung up on, if you make the first move, you'll be asking for punishment or death.

"I expect a status report once you arrive." Vader told her but that was something she already knew being his Apprentice once upon a time. "Vader, out." He closed the transmission and looked to Luke as they waited for something to happen or to drop out of hyperspace to begin the Jedi hunt and then to go to Tatooine to find out what happened.

* * *

 **Lars Moisture Farm, Outside of Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

Its been almost an hour since the transmission with Vader and finally they saw the speeders and medical transport approaching, they expected a faster response but it is Tatooine and it is a relatively dangerous place to live in. They knew the risks and knew that they probably wouldn't be seeing this place again, there was no way that Vader would allow Shmi to stay here, definitely not now. He tried many times to take her away but she always said her life was here and he always said it was too dangerous and his people are too busy to always protect her given where she lives, but she always insisted that she'd be safe. But she clearly isn't and now she won't have a choice but to leave, the choice isn't hers to make, she is a liability and if she was ever abducted, he would be put in a tough spot between choosing between his Sith life and his mother who he loves but barely knows.

The speeders approached, at least a half dozen of them kicking up sand and leaving a trail in their wake and they hopped off and held their blaster rifles as they approached the house and Owen waved them in to check on Shmi. The medical team followed and brought a medical capsule with them as they let it hover next to Shmi as they checked her hand and vitals.

"She's stable, a short stay in the bacta tank will do it." The medic said answering their questions. "She may need a blood transfusion as well to replenish her blood and we may need to mend some bones, I won't be able to know more until we arrive back at the camp and have a doctor check on her." He nodded to the other medic as they lifted her onto the medical capsule and injected a syringe into her neck to ease the pain and to let her sleep until everything was set and done.

"Good, can we come with-" Cliegg was interrupted by a stormtrooper.

"We have orders to deliver you all to the Imperial Garrison, you'll be riding in the medical transport." The stormtrooper told him and the others as he held out his hand telling them to go and they did without question as they walked to the air ambulance and boarded the back sitting on the bench joined by a medic and medical droids as it was monitoring Shmi's condition.

The ride back to the Imperial Base was shorter since they didn't have to wait for the others to mount and gear up before taking off to the Moisture Farm and now all they had to do was drive back and everything would be okay and the Lieutenant would be able to live another day.

If everything went as planned...

* * *

 **Imperial Super Star Destroyer, Executor**

"My Lord," Admiral Piett said interrupting the silence in the Dark Lord's office as he looked out the viewport and felt the shift of them exiting lightspeed as the blue tunnel vanished and the blackness surrounded them again and the white stars were seen in the distance, far distance. "We have arrived at our destination and the Fleet is surrounding the planet. We'll ensure that nobody escapes or arrives... in one piece."

Vader smiled as he enjoyed hearing the darkness come from the Admiral, he knew he was loyal and believed in the Empire and he was sure then, that he was right about letting the Captain assume the rank and position of being the Admiral of the Death Squadron.

"Very good, Admiral." Lord Vader replied. "Prep my shuttle, Luke and I will be planet-side for an indeterminate amount of time. However, when we find our Jedi and kill him, Luke and I will be going to Tatooine in my shuttle, you could then take my Fleet to Tatooine but only when we're done here."

"Understood, My Lord." The Admiral replied looking at his Navigation's Officer. "Your shuttle is already ready and we'll be standing by if you need anything."

 _Of course the shuttle is ready... he was Captain long enough to know how pissed off I get when I have to micromanage every kriffing little thing._

"Well done, Vader out." Vader left his office with Luke in tow as they exited the office and left for the hangar bay but of course they needed to use the turbolift to go down the many levels to his private hangar bay and he didn't slow down for his son, he needed to learn to use the Force. "Use the Force Luke, you can enhance your speed by using the Force."

He felt Luke attempting to do it, he was mentally berating himself for his weakness and then there it was! He figured it out! He used the speed enhanced by the Force and he caught up to his father in no time.

"The Force is a powerful ally, you just need to learn how to control it." Vader told his young Apprentice, pleased that he was catching on so quick, day number three and here he is learning quite a few tricks already.

* * *

 **Bakura**

The shuttle touched down on Bakura and the Sith immediately took off in hunt for this Jedi as they checked for their lightsabers before covering it back up with their cloak, hiding the lightsaber and their battle armor which was hide for Luke to cover up because of the red color. Fortunately his cloak was large enough to conceal it and it did, Vader had it easier with his black armor and black cloak, they both also hid their Force presence with Vader covering up his sons since he was still releasing his presence despite his best to cover it up.

Vader reached out with the Force covertly, doing his best not to reveal his presence and he felt one but the microsecond he felt it, it disappeared. He knew he had a Jedi and now the Jedi knew that someone was looking for him and if he knew the Sith he'd know that the Fleet was in orbit but shouldn't be able to see them that easily. The ships were parted far enough away to not be easily seen with the naked eye but not far enough away for any ship to jump into lightspeed before they could prevent their escape.

"He knows we're here but he can't escape, maybe I can lure him in by tricking him..." He knew it wouldn't be easy but he tried to reach out and send a message to the Jedi while hiding his presence and his darkness, he became a master at that but the Jedi wasn't foolish enough to attempt contact. "Scratch that one off the list. Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Luke wasn't sure what he meant by that, afterall he was only eleven a new Apprentice, what would he know about the old fashioned way?

"It means we lure the Jedi out." Vader answered his Apprentice's unasked question. "In order to do that, we do this." Vader took out his comlink and called up to the Executor, "Admiral, execute Order 101."

"Order 101, understood, My Lord." The Admiral replied as Vader smiled as he and Luke stayed in the forest approaching the town that he knew the Jedi was hiding out in or around and he knew just how to get to the Jedi.

They are bleeding hearts and couldn't bear to watch innocents die because of their presence on their unsuspecting world, Jedi also know better than to reveal their identities and usually don't have to worry about constantly concealing themselves since the Sith usually don't hide their presence.

Within a half hour, a number of Imperial shuttles touched down surround the town as some landed while others hovered and stormtroopers piled out of each one with their blaster rifles drawn as they surrounded the town and started to work their way in and corralled all of the people into the towns center.

"This is D'aarmont." Vader told his son. "When the humans came here over a century and a half ago, they set this land aside to use for a city center when it came time, apparently the time came and they started to use it to grow their population. As for the natives, they corralled them and sent them away in different parts of the world, they did it nicely but still, no one likes being kicked out of their homes by invaders. Unfortunately for them, we rule the planet and we'll do as we damn well please."

"Have you been here before?" Luke asked trying to kill some time as he looked up at his father and the back at the town center seeing the stormtroopers spread out searching the various homes and buildings as they removed people from the various buildings and sat them in the middle of the town center. They were being hurdled together and they knew that they probably wouldn't make it out alive, they were being punished for something but the stormtroopers weren't telling them anything, not like they were ever that talkative in the first place.

"No, but I heard about it and read about it." Vader said as he reached out again and detected nothing but he knew that it was only a matter of time before an idiotic Jedi tried to become a hero again but they were never heroes, only cowards.

Luke just nodded as he continued to watch the events unfold for another twenty minutes or half hour until it seemed that everyone was in the middle of the town's center and they couldn't do anything as hundreds of stormtroopers surrounded them and were ready to shoot anyone that attempted to do anything stupid. The blasters weren't set to stun either, they were set to kill like they usually were.

"Here we go." Vader said as he watched the Commander with the distinct red uniform instead of the white stormtrooper uniforms and he began to speak but Vader wasn't listening, he was looking for the Jedi that he knew would strike.

Luke watched intently as he listened to the Commander vaguely but was mostly looking for the Jedi as well when he spotted movement on a roof of a nearby building and he alerted his Master to that who zeroed in and spotted what Luke was pointing at and he smiled.

"Got cha," Vader said as he motioned to Luke to follow him as he led the way to the side of the building as he looked up and waited for the Jedi to pounce and it didn't take long but before the Jedi could kill any stormtroopers or make a heroic appearance he shot out Force lightning at him and caught him midair.

The Jedi hit the ground hard and lost his lightsaber as a stormtrooper secured it and they surrounded him but didn't shoot him knowing the Dark Lord wouldn't like that.

The Dark Lord and his Apprentice stalked closer to the Jedi as they let their presence be known to the world as they came out of concealment and looked around the Jedi and the people.

"This is a Jedi," Vader told them as he motioned to the near unconscious old man lying on the ground, face down. "I don't know if any of you knew and I don't feel like wasting time finding out. I will let you all go with a warning and that is this. If we uncover another Jedi here without being tipped off to their presence by a local, none of you will survive. Harboring a Jedi is a capital crime and if a planet or government harbors them, the whole government could be destroyed and people could be punished."

Vader released more Force lightning on the Jedi who could barely yell, he did but his voice wasn't very loud. Vader didn't care as he kept applying more and more lightning until he stopped and applied the Force choke on the man and raised him high in the air and sneered at him as he rolled his hand into a fist and let the whole towns people hear the snapping of his neck and they were horrified. He could feel it, as could Luke.

"Destroy the body and clear out." Vader told the stormtroopers who complied with his order without question as a Flametrooper ignited the body on fire as the towns people screamed horrified even more as the stormtroopers cleared out and headed back for the shuttles.

"Is that a normal Jedi hunt?" Luke asked as he and Vader walked back towards their shuttle cutting through the forest once again, walking in the grass.

"No, sometimes they're really exciting." Vader remarked with a smile as Luke laughed and started to see his father in a whole new light. He had a tough job to do and it couldn't be easy yet he always did take time out of his busy schedule to come and be dad and a husband and a son and he felt bad about the way he flipped out on him a few days ago, he didn't know his life was like this. "Don't fret, I can understand why you'd feel that way. Now you know why I work as hard as I do though, to ensure that you and your siblings and mother are well cared for and protected. You five will always come first and when you're a father and a husband, you'll feel the same way."

"I don't think I have that in me." Luke said sheepishly when that was only an excuse, he just didn't that way about the opposite sex yet, but he will.

"Oh, my son, you will." Vader said breaking his own rule by not calling him Apprentice or Luke but he is the Dark Lord and they're technically off the clock and alone, it's alright. "I was the same way, we all are. But you'll eventually see girls in a new light soon enough and you'll start developing feelings for them and when you do, don't be afraid to ask me questions. I think I can answer them better than say... your mother which would probably be an awkward conversation, trust me I know all about that. The Emperor was the one I asked..."

Luke laughed and couldn't contain his laughter, he couldn't even imagine that. The Emperor was like the most boring and least sexual person in the universe, even Maul had better luck with the ladies than that guy...

"You're not wrong about that, women love the Zabrak but he doesn't know anything about them." Vader said with a grin as they boarded the shuttle and raised the landing ramp as they prepared for take off. "Like I was saying though, don't be afraid to ask me anything. You're a growing boy and there will be changes you'll notice, I am your father and I went through the exact same things. Be happy that you have me to answer your questions rather than a stranger or a cruel old man." Vader lifted off and activated the comm system and hailed the Admiral, "Admiral, once you have the stormtroopers back you may enter lightspeed heading for Tatooine. We'll meet you there."

"Understood, My Lord." Admiral Piett replied in his elegant voice. "Safe travels." Polite too, _suck up._

"Here we go." Vader said as he cleared the atmosphere flew past the Fleet of Star Destroyers and his own Super Star Destroyer and entered lightspeed as he pulled the hyperspace lever back and the blackness disappeared with the blue streak of stars taking its place followed by the blue tunnel.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
